Her
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: One small action will have irrevocable consequences.  E&O.  Eventual M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: One small action will have irrevocable consequences. E&O. Eventual M.**

Her

Chapter 1

Olivia gathered her hair up running her fingers through the fine brown strands and twisting them before securing them in a clip at the back of her head. She smiled over at her partner over their conjoined desks as he was biting at the end of his pen studying his DD5. The morning had been quiet filled with time to complete undone paperwork. Munch and Fin diagonal from them were also completing their own paperwork for the most part. Munch did have his newspaper in one hand and his DD5's on his desk so it was a constant battle between time spent on the crossword puzzle and that spent on his DD5.

Cragen walked out of office interrupting their blissfully quiet morning. "We got a case." All four detectives looked up. Cragen held back his inner smile knowing that their quiet morning no matter how much enjoyed would eventually give away to restlessness. He knew his crew from Munch who swore that he hated to break a sweat but needed constant mental stimulation, Fin rough around the edges but with the biggest heart of all of them, Olivia who never welcomed the quiet because it forced her to reflect on too much, and Elliot who needed the job like air fulfilling his need to protect and make things safe. He loved them all though he would never openly admit to such sentimentality. "I need Benson and Stabler to head to Mercy to talk to our victim and Munch and Fin I need you to canvas."

Olivia reached for her jacket as did Elliot their actions a perfect coordinated mirror of one another. Munch stood and Fin joined him. The four walked to the precinct elevators laughing in a jovial mood not yet breached by whatever lay ahead of them at the crime scene.

Olivia pushed the elevator button a big smile crossing her face as she listened to Fin and Elliot talk smack about the upcoming game. Munch winked at her not much of a football fan but an avid fan of watching Fin and Elliot harass each other. She rolled her eyes back at him.

They stepped out of the elevator; Olivia and Elliot stride a perfect match even as he threw a comment back at Fin. Olivia opened the precinct doors and blinked against the sunshine. It was a beautiful day the kind of day that would come as winter was dissolving into spring to remind you of the promise of summer. It carried with the promise of brighter things an air of possibility that comes with spring. Olivia inhaled deeply crossing the road to their car. She walked over to the driver's side, keys in hand. She turned around shading her eyes watching Fin and Elliot continue on the sidewalk about the game. Munch had already walked over to their squad car and was similarly waiting for Fin.

Elliot headed across the street backward after checking the road. He smirked at Fin. "That's a bet so bring your money, Tuturola."

"Yeah, you just bring yours Stabler." Fin said heading for his car.

Olivia shook her head. She smiled taking a deep breath in the sunshine warming her face. She turned her head slightly the only one to see the car coming it's approach rapid. It was like slow motion as she dropped the keys and ran. Her legs felt like they were moving in cement she reached her hands forward shoving. There was never a second thought or a pause. No hesitation in her decision whatsoever.

Elliot felt the push the strong breeze behind him hands lifting off as his own fell hard against the concrete. There was a roaring in his ears followed by silence before a millions sounds permeated into his world the screeching of the brakes, the sound of screams from a bystander, her name being yelled out followed closely by his, and the sound of people rushing around. His hands burned on the pavement but he barely felt the sting of the abrasions as his head twisted backward and his eyes focused on her bent body several yards away. Elliot jumped up running toward her. No, no, no, not her, running thru his head like a melody from a song you could not quite shake. It felt like minutes but he knew it was seconds that he reached her side.

"Olivia!" He bent over her twisted body. There was blood pooling around her head he could feel it seep thru the knees of his pants. Her right hand was twisted awkwardly as was her left leg. Her face was pale her eyes closed. His eyes searched her chest for signs of breathing he felt some air rush into his own lungs as he saw the slight rise and fall that indicated she was breathing. His hand searched her neck seeking her pulse, it was there faint but present. He moved closer. "Liv, stay with me." He commanded.

Fin slammed his phone shut being the first to dial 911. He could hear the sirens but for once he could not discern from which area they were coming. She looked bad and there was too blood. Elliot was chanting her name and begging her to stay, Fin saw the tears that brimmed and spilled unashamedly down his face.

Munch watched Elliot breaking down and the wildly panicked look on Fin's face. "Elliot." Munch said getting no response. "Elliot, hold her neck in place. Don't let her move." Munch watched Elliot look up and nod almost glad to have a job a duty something to concentrate on instead of his dying partner who had just saved his life quite possibly at the expense of her own. "Fin, put your coat over her. We don't want her going in to shock if she wakes." Munch was desperately trying to remember every life saving thing he had ever seen or even done. "Olivia, damn it you stay with us. Do not give up!" Munch said firmly.

Fin yelled. "Over here." As he saw the medics pull up the street. He watched the paramedics as they jogged toward them backboard and supplies in hand.

"What happened?"

"She was hit by a car." Munch said watching them place the yellow backboard behind her. He could hear Elliot's continual dialogue to Olivia a now constant refrain in the background.

"Please, Liv. Please. Stay with me, please god. You are going to be okay. I'm right here, Liv."

The paramedic carefully slid a cervical collar under Olivia's neck and snapped it in place. He aligned the backboard and as a unit the paramedics lifted pushing the board under her and rolling her back on it on the count of three keeping her spine and neck stable. They lifted her up and moved quickly toward their unit.

Elliot jogged along with them his hand clasping Olivia's left hand tightly. "I'm riding with her." There was a determination coupled with the badge that stopped the medics from arguing. Elliot barely head the back doors of ambulance slam as the paramedics worked quickly. He barely heard their words he just continued his refrain for her to be okay and stay with him.

"16 gauge in left ac, first bag up wide open."

"Sinus tach at 140's. She's got a wide laceration back here approx 5cm." The medic quickly pressed gauze to halt the bleeding.

It felt like hours before they pulled up at Mercy's ER ambulance bay. Elliot followed them thru the automatic back doors as they wheeled Olivia into the trauma bay. Nurses and doctors stepped forward lifting her with the ambulance crew onto the stretcher. One nurse worked quickly moving her from the mobile cardiac monitor to the one handing in the trauma bay. They began cutting her clothes off as the ambulance crew reported off.

"40 year old female hit and run at approximately 45 miles per hour. Positive LOC, right arm deformity, scalp laceration approximately five centimeters in length, heart rate sinus tach at 140, BP is 90 palp…"

The words rushed by Elliot as the team worked on his partner he felt a hand on his arm guiding him not from the room back to a corner. "Detective Stabler, I am Amber Henley. I am a social worker here. They are doing everything they can for your partner. They have to stabilize her first so we need to stay back here. Is there any one we need to call?"

Elliot didn't, couldn't look away from his partner. "No." He whispered. Knowing that somewhere outside Munch, Fin, and Cragen were waiting. They were her family; he was her family.

He heard the doctor say something about surgery. He strained to listen then the chaos increased as Olivia monitor began to beep.

"She's in v-fib."

The doctor reached forward placing the paddles to her chest. "300J. Everyone clear!" He shocked her. Elliot watched her and the monitor continued to beep. "Again, 360J."

Elliot heard the monitor stop beeping as Olivia's heart slipped back into a sinus rhythm. The loaded the monitor and drugs onto the stretcher.

"CT, ready?" The doctor stated looking for affirmation from the recording nurse who nodded. They moved quickly with her leaving Elliot standing in the trauma room, shards of her clothes on the floor, blood, discarded gauzes, and an pen crash cart.

"Detective Stabler let me take you to the waiting room." Amber said gently.

Elliot followed numbly as she steered him down the hall past other medic units bringing in patients, people filtering past them in scrubs pushing machines, and carrying charts. The entered the waiting room over crowded with people waiting to be triaged. "I could take you somewhere, quieter?" She asked.

Elliot shook his head as he saw Cragen, Fin, and Munch approach worry etched on their faces.

"Where is she?" Fin asked.

"Is she okay?" Munch inquired.

"What are they saying?" Cragen chimed in.

Seeing Elliot's inability to process, the social worker stepped forward. "She's in radiology, we don't know her condition at this point but if you can stay with Detective Stabler, I will go check and get an update."

They all nodded as she disappeared. A few minutes later, a nurse approached them with the social worker to give them their update. "They took Detective Benson to the OR. Detective Benson suffered some serious injuries. I can show you were the waiting room is for the main OR. They will give you an update as soon as they can."

They all nodded except Elliot who was rapidly turning pale and looked like he was going to be sick. He turned on his heel and ran for the doors. He ran until he fell forward on the concrete outside the doors. He sank to his knees gasping he felt Fin's hand on his shoulder. "I can't breathe." He whispered harshly. "I can't breathe without her, Fin. I cannot lose her." Elliot's shoulders began to shake as sobs wracked his body. In stunned silence, Fin leaned down to hug Elliot. He could feel the man's pain acutely. He heard it in his words it confirmed what Fin had always known that Elliot was in love with her.

Author's note: I know this is different so I hope you like it. This is the beginning for them. Let me know if you would like this story to continue. Thank you for reading. Be on the lookout for Salvation update and new story S.V.U.=Sex Volumes Uncensored a series of naughty one shots if people want it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: One small action will have irrevocable consequences. E&O. Eventual M.**

Her

"She needs you man." Fin said gripping Elliot's shoulders and looking him square in the eye. "She needs you."

Elliot nodded.

Fin stood and offered Elliot his hand. They both walked back into the emergency room waiting area where Munch and Cragen were waiting for them.

"We can go upstairs to the waiting room for surgical patients. That social worker told me where we go." Munch said taking in the grim expression on both Fin and Elliot's faces.

An hour later they were settled in the non descript waiting room. White walls, old chairs, old sofa, and old magazines offered the only decoration to the room. Fin was sitting on the edge of his chair tapping his knee. Cragen was pacing the room back and forth. Munch was staring at his newspaper reading the same line at least ten times. Elliot was standing at the door looking and waiting. Anticipation and not of the good variety was written all over his face.

It was another two hours before anyone came to speak with them. Two doctors in greenish blue scrubs approached. "Family of Olivia Benson?"

"Yes, we are her family." Elliot said stepping forward. "How is she?" He asked the bile of fear rising in his throat.

"She is really lucky," the resident started.

"She is in ICU. We removed her spleen in surgery. She has a chest tube because her lung collapsed it is what we call a pneumothorax. She has six broken ribs, her shoulder was dislocated, she has a concussion, her wrist was broken, and her ankle is severely sprained but given all that she is extremely lucky. Hopefully, we will be able to move her out of ICU tomorrow." The second resident said.

Elliot exhaled deeply not realizing that he had been holding his breath since they had entered the room.

"Can I see her?"

The second resident nodded. "Sure, I'll take you to her room. One at a time as far as visitors go. The nurses will kick you out at change of shift."

Elliot followed the resident leaving his colleagues behind without a second thought, Olivia the only thought on his mind.

The resident looked over at him. "She not going to look great and there will be a lot of tubes. I can tell you what they are for."

Elliot nodded. "Thanks." He was glad for the doctor's empathy but the only thing he wanted was to see Olivia breathing to reach out and touch her.

The resident flashed his badge and the doors swung open. Elliot followed him into the ICU. A circle of rooms around the nurses' station. They walked into the fourth room. Olivia lay in the bed looking very small. There were a lot of tubes and bags hanging above her dripping in necessary medications. The resident gestured to the chair at her bedside. "Do you have any questions?" He asked.

Elliot shook his head. "I just want to stay with her."

The resident nodded and left them alone.

Elliot gripped her fingers just below her cast. He gripped them tightly. "I'm here, Liv."

Elliot swallowed and continued. "I'm not going anywhere. You need to get better. I have so many things to tell you. Things I need to tell you, Liv. Like how much you mean to me. How much you have always meant."

Elliot struggled to find the words to express the way he was feeling and the way he felt about her. "I need you, Liv. So much more then you will ever know. You're my best friend, my partner. You are so special to me; I don't think I ever said that to you. I was a mess when you left and went to Oregon. I was so mad at you. I was more mad at you than I was at Kathy for leaving. I mean I was really furious. I could not figure out why back then but I think I just didn't want to admit it. When you came back I was still really angry and confused. I know I was an ass and it took us so long to get back to where we were before. That was my fault because I wouldn't face what I was really feeling instead I just shoved everything that I was feeling down. If I admitted it, I would have to face the truth about myself, my marriage, and us."

He rubbed his hand down his face. "I would have to face the fact that I have been in love with you since before the Gitano case. I don't know exactly when it happened but when he had that knife at your throat there was no choice Liv. It was always you. It has always been you that I would save. It scared the shit out of me. I tried to stop it stifle the feeling in the hospital that night but I was struggling. I knew I hurt you. Then you were gone."

"By the time you came back, I had gotten used to ignoring my feelings again. I was so angry at you thinking our chance had slipped away because of you. Then the guilt set in and Kathy was pregnant." Elliot sighed.

"It seemed like everything just returned to the way it was. Whatever opportunity had been there wasn't any more. It was really hard but I got used to it. We went back to the way we were in the beginning. Today though you opened everything back up. You jumped in front of a car for me, Liv. I couldn't breathe when I saw you twisted on that pavement." His voice cracked. "Everything that I have been holding in, hiding came flooding back to the surface. I don't think I can push it back again. I love you, Olivia. Please stay with me. This is our chance, Liv. I need you to come back to me. I need you to hear me say the words. I need to hear you say the words. I can't do this without you Benson." Elliot whispered.

Kathy Stabler stood in the doorway of the ICU room listening to her husband of twenty something years confess his love to his partner. Confirming what she had known for a very long time, her husband was in love with Olivia Benson.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: One small action will have irrevocable consequences. E&O. Eventual M.**

Her

Chapter 3

Kathy quickly exited the ICU once outside she let out the breath she had been holding in leaning against the wall eyes closed. She should be crying. She should be angry. She should be hating Olivia Benson. But Kathy Stabler felt none of those things. She had known this truth quite a while. She could lie to herself but she had been doing that for far too long. The love that she and Elliot had shared once was gone. They had been biding time for a while. Kathy was simply scared to let go scared of what it would mean. She was not a young woman to start over now would be hard. Hard but not impossible she had raised five kids and she had survived a divorce once before. She could do this. She would do this for him and for her. Because damn it, she deserved more too. More than someone who was in love with someone else. She would let go. At least she could make that part easy for Elliot. He would have enough difficulties with Olivia. She pulled out her cell and dialed a number one from a long time ago.

Elliot stood at the coffee bar in the hospital rubbing the crook in his neck he had gotten from sleeping in the chair at Olivia's bedside. Fin stood beside him that next morning having finally convinced him to take a break while they moved Olivia to a new room. The doctors seemed pleased with her progress and deemed her ready to transition to her next level of care whatever the hell that meant. Elliot continued to rub anxious being away from her.

"El," Fin said noticing his anxiety. "She's okay man. She's going to be okay."

"I know," Elliot said taking a shaky breath. "Just every time I close my eyes I see her on that pavement, Fin."

Fin swallowed hard. "Yeah, I know," he added quietly. It was imagine that even he was having difficulty shaking.

They ordered two back coffees and stood side by side shaking their mutual sugar packets into the dark liquid. Munch approached them.

"How is she?"

"They're moving her to a room," Elliot said.

"Out of ICU that's good."

"Yeah, it is," Fin added as he nodded encouragingly at Elliot.

They walked across the lobby together heading for Olivia's new room. The ride up in the elevator was quiet as each was aware they were missing their fourth. They had worked a long time together as a unit some had come and gone in that time but for the last several years it had been Liv, El, Munch, and Fin. Elliot checked in at the nurses' station being directed to Olivia's new room. He entered immediately walking to her bedside and taking her fingers in his. Munch and Fin stepped to the other side. Elliot squeezed her fingers lightly as he set his coffee on the night table by her bedside. He felt her fingers curl ever so slightly against his.

"Liv?" He said anxiously.

"El," she whispered her voice a little hoarse from the breathing tube. She struggled to open her eyes.

"Thank god," El whispered stroking his fingers along her jaw line.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. Elliot's face came in to focus hovering above hers. "El," she repeated reaching her good hand up she caught the tear making its way down his cheek. "I'm okay, El."

"Yeah, I know," he whispered his voice cracking a little.

Munch leaned forward. "You better be okay or we would be really mad at you for leaving us with Stabler."

Olivia laughed and grimaced. "Ow, no jokes Munch."

"Don't you ever do that again," Fin said firmly.

Olivia looked over at Fin seeing the fear etched on his face. "I don't plan on it, Fin," she smiled at him.

Olivia looked over at Elliot feeling his eyes on hers, his fingers curled around hers just below her cast. "I am okay, really."

Elliot nodded and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Olivia shivered feeling his lips soft and warm on her skin. She closed her eyes as the sensation enveloped her.

Elliot sat down beside her not letting go of her hand. Munch and Fin looked at each other mutually deciding to give them some time alone.

"We're going to go, Liv. But we will come back a little later; let you have some rest okay."

Olivia nodded she reached out squeezing Munch's hand and then Fin's. "Thanks, guys."

"We'll sneak you in some good food later," Munch winked at her.

Olivia looked over at Elliot after they had left them alone. "You okay?"

Elliot looked at her astonished. She had just gotten run over by a car and she was asking if he was okay? "Yeah, I'm okay, Liv. You scared me but you're okay so I'm okay."

"It could be worse," Olivia said trying to lighten the mood and wash that sad and scared expression from her partner's face. "You could have had to give me a kidney of something."

"You think this is funny, Liv?" Elliot said all his emotions coming to a head at once.

"No, El. I…"

"It is not funny. You were almost killed. You jumped in front of a car for me!" He said his voice rising.

Olivia struggled to sit up wincing at the pain. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm okay. We're both okay."

"I am not okay!" Elliot shouted now. "You almost died! The one person that I…" he struggled with the words.

Olivia stared at him. "The one person what?"

"The one person that I can't live without, can't breathe without," Elliot whispered.

Now, Olivia could not breathe. It was as if all the air in the room was sucked out. She could feel her whole body trembling. What was he saying to her? She felt the grip of his fingers tighten.

His eyes fixated on hers swallowing hard. "I…"

"Olivia?" Kathleen Stabler stood at the door a get well balloon in her hand with her younger sister Lizzie at her side.

Lizzie rushed into the room. "Liv, we were so worried when Mom told us. Are you okay?"

Olivia smiled reassuringly as she felt the girl's hand grab hers. "I fine, Lizzie."

Kathleen smiled relief spreading across her features. "You saved our Dad's life, Liv. Thank you," Kathleen bent over kissing Olivia's cheek.

Olivia smiled at both Stabler girls so much like Elliot even if they both looked like carbon copies of their mother. They were good girls. She looked at Elliot who was now smiling proudly at his two daughters. She caught his eye giving him a reassuring smile surprised by the soft look he gave her in return filled with warmth, friendship, and something else.

A/N: Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: One small action will have irrevocable consequences. E&O. Eventual M.**

Her

Chapter 4

Lizzie and Kathleen stayed for over an hour. Elliot finally had to remind them that Olivia needed her rest. Olivia protested but Elliot could read the exhaustion on his partner's face. The girls each carefully hugged Olivia. Elliot walked them out telling Olivia he would be right back. Elliot smiled when he returned to the room and found Olivia's eyes softly closed her breathing steady. He sat down beside her lightly pushing a stray strand of hair back that fallen forward on to her cheek.

Olivia felt his touch on her face. She always felt his touch just like she always felt his presence. She could not pinpoint in their long tumoulous relationship exactly when she had become so attuned to her partner. Her eyes struggling to stay open.

"It's okay Liv," Elliot whispered. "Sleep."

"You, too," she mumbled. "You look awful."

"Thanks," he said wryly.

"El, you're exhausted. You need to sleep. Please, I can't if you're not." Olivia pleaded forcing her eyes to stay open.

"I'm not leaving you," he said his eyes pleading with her to understand his all consuming need to stay. He didn't think he could stand not to stay.

Olivia nodded weakly. She didn't contemplate her next move. She would not be able to explain later if she did it for him or her or because of sheer exhaustion. Olivia lifted herself gently on her elbows and shifted herself to one side of the bed.

Elliot seeing what she was doing quickly moved to help. He lowered the bed rail and he lifted her helping her to move to the side. He kicked off his shoes keeping his eyes focused on hers waiting for her to stop him. He slipped into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arm around her. He thought it would take hours to fall asleep but it was a matter of seconds before he fell sound asleep.

Olivia fought sleep until she heard the steady rhythm of his breathing. Her mind was reeling but exhaustion finally settled in and she let herself sleep knowing that he was safe.

Elliot woke up several hours later. He smiled feeling Olivia's hair soft against his chin. She had snuggled up against him in their sleep. Her back pressed against his chest. Their fingers were interlaced resting on her abdomen. Elliot closed his eyes taking a deep breath inhaling her scent. He felt her stir beside him.

Olivia shifted her eyes fluttered open. She swallowed hard focusing on her fingers interlaced with his. This was not something they had done before holding hands. Sleeping together no matter how platonic not that she could argue this was platonic was another thing they just did not do. He was scared she knew that. She had gone through this with him before with Gitano. The name reverberated in her head. How she hated that asshole not just for what he did to those innocent kids but for what he did to them. Their relationship changed that day. It had taken them so long to get back to a semblance of normalcy. She had to leave and come back. Still their relationship had taken a long time to repair itself. She felt fear creeping and settling around the edges of her mind. Was this going to be a repeat of that?

"Liv?" Elliot asked as he felt her pulling back from him. "Am I hurting you?"

She should say yes then he would pull back and surely they would be saved from this hell they were about to go through. She should say something about Kathy. She should urge him to go home. Olivia steeled herself she had to save them. "No, I'm glad you stayed," Olivia whispered the words flying freely of their own volition. What the hell was she thinking?

Elliot gently tugged her back to him. "Me, too." His lips brushed against her hair softly.

Olivia could feel tears fighting to spill. No one comforted her, no one held her like this not even as a child. The room was beginning to feel too small and that suffocating feeling of not being able to breathe descended on her again. She closed her eyes fighting off the confusion and panic setting in. She felt his fingers squeeze hers gently and reassuringly. Olivia turned over onto her back swallowing hard she opened her eyes and focused directly on his.

"Hi," Elliot said quietly.

"Hi," Olivia repeated in a voice equally as quiet. Their hands remained linked resting on her abdomen. "El, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know."

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed. "Before…" she started.

Elliot stared at her dark eyes reading the warring emotions in them confusion, fear, friendship, and something else. Elliot slipped his hand from hers to trace along her jaw line with his fingertips.

Olivia momentarily went stupid. Elliot's callused fingertips were gliding gently up and down her jaw. His thumb traced over the contours of her face.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?"

"El," Liv said weakly.

"So beautiful, my Liv."

Did he just call her his Liv? She suddenly felt like a drunken person her thoughts were coming at her slow and confused. Her body, her body was a traitor. She could feel the warmth color her cheeks her arms were covered in goose bumps. He was only touching her face why the ability to comprehend or coherently finish a sentence left her. His eyes dropped down half mast as he focused on her lips. Olivia felt her own eyes drop to his mouth. Those full lips that she guessed were incredibly powerful and soft. Her head was spinning. His mouth was nearing. She could feel his breath warm and sweet close to her own mouth. She was gone and she knew it her face arching up to meet his so damn eager.

Elliot focused on her soft full pink lips as he lowered his mouth to hers. He had fantasized often and somewhat graphically of what those lips would feel like against his as well as what they would feel like on other parts of his anatomy. He gently rubbed his thumb over her lower lip watching her mouth part willingly for him. His lips brushed her lips ever so gently. The touch was feather light yet he felt it everywhere. He hovered over her mouth and leaned forward again. "More," he whispered.

Olivia eyes closed nodded. "More."

A/N: Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: One small action will have irrevocable consequences. E&O. Eventual M.**

Her

Chapter 5

He lowered his mouth to hers his lips pressed softly against her lips resolute in their intent.

Olivia's brain had short circuited the minute his lips pressed warmly against her own. Their lips moved together as if they had done this a hundred times before not just this time today. His lips captured her upper lip between them gently separating her lips opening her mouth under his. His lips warm and pliant shifted against hers as his tongue slipped inside her now parted mouth. His tongue glided across hers stroking and exploring for the first time. Olivia unable to hold in the tidal wave of emotions inside her let out a soft moan as his tongue touched hers. Olivia could feel the stubble from his unshaven face against her skin. The cascade of sensations overwhelming her as if ever cell in her body came alive at his touch. Somewhere in the darkest recess of her mind it crossed her thoughts that this is why they were always so careful not to touch it was as if they knew that the cavalcade of emotions would be impossible to resist let alone stop once the line was crossed there would be no going back.

Elliot moaned into her mouth in response his body and brain overwhelmed by the feeling of Olivia Benson's lip against his. Her lips felt like silk. He mouth tasted like candy. The sensation of her tongue against his was indescribable. He could not remember a time when a kiss did this to him made his body a live wire and his brain a pile of mush. He was never going to get enough of this and this was just kissing her god forbid he touched her he would probably implode.

Their lips pressed eagerly against one another almost frantically twelve plus years of emotions fighting for expression. Their tongues tangled together responding to the emotions flooding both their minds and their bodies. They finally broke apart slightly barely as his lips hovered above hers both panting from their repeated kissing.

Elliot gulped in air quickly before leaning down again his thumb caressed her chin eagerly tilting her lips back to him. "Liv," he whispered her name reverently like a prayer his eyes at half mast focused on her as his lips brushed her again.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open staring back at his. The passion, desire, lust, and love evident in his gaze. They kissed again eyes not closing until she felt his tongue glide inside moving against hers.

Elliot's hand moved with purpose down her chin his thumb and fingers trailing the soft skin of her neck sliding around to the back of her head tangling in her hair. Elliot's tongue pressed insistently in her mouth his body already on heightened alert pulse pounding, breathing accelerating, and blood shifting filling the lower region of his body.

Olivia eagerly returned every movement every shift. Her hand in the cast pressing into his lower back while her good hand found its way to the back of his neck holding him firmly in place.

Elliot shifted on top of the sheet on the bed his body eager for closer contact. He moved closer shifting more and more as their kisses continued to grow in intensity. Elliot grunted his body shifting once again moving from his place beside her to on top of her.

Olivia moaned even though the hospital sheets were separating them the heat and outline of his body now pressed directly on top of her eagerly fed her own body's desire for more contact. She grimaced breaking their kiss as he pressed his full body weight against her. Conflicting feelings and emotions as certain areas of her body ached for the pressure while others sore from the accident rebelled against it.

Elliot looked down at her stopping all movements his eyes focused on her face. "Liv, did I hurt you?" He asked concern and guilt etched on his face.

Olivia opened her eyes focusing on his blues ones still glazed over with lust but now also filled with concern. "I'm okay. Just a little sore," she whispered.

Elliot shifted off her reluctantly. "Liv, I am so sorry."

Olivia watched his expression not sure if he meant sorry for their impromptu make out session, for kissing her in the first place, or for the brief pain. "It is okay, El."

He gently stroked at her hair where his fingers remained tangled and made no other moves away from her. "I don't want to hurt you."

Olivia closed her eyes once again unsure as to what he was referring to. She lightly grazed her lower lip with her teeth steeling herself preparing for him to be sorry for the kiss.

Elliot groaned his eyes dropped to her lower lip and his hand moved from her hair to her face. His thumb traced her plump lower lip. "Do you know that you do this every time you're worried, scared, or concerned?" Elliot whispered tracing her lower lip with his thumb gently dislodging her it from her teeth.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open staring back at his feeling the calloused surface of his thumb rubbing lingeringly over her lower lip. "It's a habit," she said by way of explanation.

"I know. One of my favorites," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Elliot said a smile tugging at his lips. "So talk to me Liv,"

Olivia smiled back. "I don't know where to start?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

Olivia hesitated.

"Don't please," Elliot begged. "Please don't shut down or pull away Liv. I need you."

Olivia felt her eyes tear up looking at the serious expression in his blue eyes. "I am thinking maybe you're sorry about what just happened, El."

Elliot looked confused for a second before understanding washed over his expression. "Liv," he started.

"I am not sorry about what just happened. I know we have a lot to talk about. But I want you to know that I am not sorry about that. What I am sorry for is pushing you forgetting you're in a hospital bed with some pretty serious injuries. I guess I got a little carried away," Elliot said his movement on her lower lip stopped as he moved his fingers down to chin lifting it up once again kissing her open mouth softly. The tip of his tongue touching hers asking for permission once again.

Olivia gave her permission willingly pressing her tongue forward into his mouth. This kiss like the ones before grew heated fast until they were both mutually straining and moaning against each other's mouth forgetting where they were only focused on each other they did hear or see the visitor at her door standing there surprised but not shocked.

A/N: Thank you for reading. A big thank you to all those reviewers. Your reviews make my day. It has been a stressful week and weekend at work so thank you to all those reviews that made me smile!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: One small action will have irrevocable consequences. E&O. Eventual M.**

Her

Chapter 6

Fin cleared his throat not getting any response from Olivia and Elliot who were fully engaged in only one another. Fin cleared his throat a second time loudly.

This time they heard it their lips broke contact but Elliot remained on the bed hovering close.

"Cragen is about ten steps behind me," Fin stated balancing the coffees in one hand and a bag in another.

Olivia looked panicked. "Elliot get up."

Elliot's face flushed red. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh god," Olivia whispered her own face flushing pink as she looked down and took in the very obvious bulge in his pants. His erection was straining his pants standing at attention.

Fin quickly reached for the pillow at the edge of Olivia's bed he tossed it at Elliot before quickly sitting at the edge of her bed.

Cragen walked in only second later. He surveyed the scene in front of him Olivia was cocooned between Elliot and Fin. Elliot was laying next to her horizontally propped up on his elbow holding a coffee Fin had just handed him, Fin was sitting cross-legged on the end of Olivia's bed balancing his coffee and pastry, and Olivia was nuzzled between them picking at her bagel. Cragen shook his head but happily his team was a team. He took in Olivia's appearance happy that she looked better without the tubes and machines. Her face had color and she greeted him with a warm familiar smile. He loved that smile it was what had essentially sealed the deal in her hire.

Flashback

_Captain Cragen looked up from studying the resume in front of him at the sound of a knock on his office door. "Come in,"_

_The door opened and a tall brown haired girl entered the room. "Captain Cragen?" she questioned._

_He stood up from behind his desk walking around it to greet her. "Yes, I am Don Cragen. You must be Olivia. Captain Lee said you would be coming over."_

_She smiled extending her hand. "Olivia Benson, nice to meet you Captain."_

_He was struck by the warmth and caring in this young girl's smile. Not to mention the way it lit up her face her eyes crinkling radiating sincerity. She was young and quite beautiful; Elliot was going to kill him for this._

"You look better," Cragen said making eye contact with one of his favorite detectives.

"Thanks, Don. I am feeling a lot better today. I think they may release me," Olivia replied optimistically.

"Liv," Elliot started.

"I don't know about that, Olivia," Fin said quickly.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her colleagues. "Where is Munch when I need him," Olivia stated ruefully.

Laughing Cragen replied. "Someone has to mind the store. And to tell you the truth I get sick when Munch drives so Fin gets to play chauffer and you know your partner there is not going anywhere the argument I would have to face would not be worth it."

Olivia laughed.

"I have to agree with them Olivia," Cragen said sitting down in the chair beside her bed. "You need not to rush this and you are absolutely not rushing back to work. That is an order."

"Don," Olivia frowned. "I really am okay."

"Olivia, you got hit by a car. I think you can take a few days," Cragen said in that fatherly way that ended any further conversation.

Olivia nodded. "So how is work, anyway?" she asked.

They all burst out laughing. They talked for about an hour until they all noticed Olivia's eyes drooping as she fought her body's need for rest. Fin hugged her before leaving as did Cragen both of which almost caused her to start crying.

"I will be right back, Liv," Elliot said walking out with Fin and Cragen.

Olivia smiled and nodded her eyes closing the moment they stepped outside the door.

Elliot leaned against the wall. "Captain, I need some time to help her."

Cragen nodded even though he barely understood their relationship. He had watched them for twelve years and still there relationship was a mystery. He knew that it was complex ever evolving. He had also known without a doubt that their relationship went beyond any simple friendship or partnership. How much so he really didn't want to know. He just knew they were inseparable; they walked in unison, communicated without words, and protected each other at all costs. They were simply Benson and Stabler a unit.

"Okay, I think we can work something out. She is going to need some help and I know she doesn't have a lot of options."

Elliot nodded. "I called Simon while she was sleeping. He is completely freaked out but he is in Washington State with Lucy and her family. Alex is in Africa and I haven't even called her yet. I know Casey is visiting her sister in Nevada." Elliot offered all this as an explanation for why he needed to be the one even though he had never for one second entertained the idea of anyone but him staying with and helping Olivia. It would be him with her there were no other options in Elliot's mind or heart.

"Munch and I can help, too," Fin added.

Elliot smiled at Fin thankful for his support and his assistance earlier. They had never been the best of friends or even friendly but Olivia was something they bonded over. Elliot knew Fin thought of Olivia like a sister and was also looking out for her.

"You keep us updated," Cragen said patting Elliot's arm. "Let us know what she needs."

"Got it, Captain,"

Elliot reentered Olivia's room as Cragen and Fin stepped into the elevator returning to work. Olivia's eyes were closed her hair had fallen across her face as she had turned over onto her side. Her breathing was even and soft. Elliot watched her the way her fingers curled around the blanket the audible little sigh she made as she repositioned. He moved toward her bed but a voice stopped him.

"Elliot?"

He turned around to his wife standing in the doorway.

"How is she?" Kathy asked hating herself for the genuine sympathy that she felt toward Olivia Benson. She really wanted to hate her but she couldn't her relationship with the woman was almost as complicated as Elliot's.

"Better," Elliot said studying the somber expression on his wife's face.

"Good. We need to talk, "Kathy said.

Elliot rubbed his eyes not knowing but guessing this was going to be another you spend far too much time with your partner, at work, and/or shutting me out lecture.

"I can't really leave," Elliot said.

"She's sleeping, Elliot. I think you can leave to talk with your **wife**," Kathy said putting an emphasis on the last word.

Elliot inwardly groaned this was definitely going to be one of those talks. He was not prepared for it nor with what had just happened in the right emotional state for it. But he knew his wife she would keep this up until they woke up Olivia. "Is there somewhere we can go?"

Kathy nodded and walked down the hall pushing the key pad in front of one of the consult rooms. She had been in these rooms hundreds of times for family meetings usually to deliver bad news to people. She never thought the most important discussion of her life would take place in the hospital consult room. She sat in one of the big chairs and Elliot sat across from her on a small love seat. Kathy extended her hand holding an envelope to him.

Elliot looked at her before taking it surprised that he had not noticed it in the hallway. "What is this?" he asked confused.

"Open it," Kathy said.

Elliot opened the envelope drawing out the stack of white papers. He was familiar with these papers as she had done this to him before. "Divorce papers?" Elliot said incredously.

"Yes. I am tired of playing games, Elliot," Kathy said.

"Games? You're the one who just handed me divorce papers. How long have you been planning this?"

"Oh I don't know since I heard you profess to your partner how in love with her you are," Kathy Stabler tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice but it came out still laced with hurt.

Elliot heard the hurt and he saw the hurt. "Kathy, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that," she whispered. "But still it does and I am tired Elliot. I am so tired of waiting for you to open up to me. So tired of waiting for you to want me want to be with me like you want her. So tired of hearing you reflect on whether our relationship has been a mistake. My life is flying by and I can't wait anymore. I can't sit in limbo waiting for you. I love you. I will always love you Elliot Stabler. But I am not in love with you. You were the first and I will always love you for that but I need someone who can share their life with me who wants me because I am wantable, Elliot. And I don't want this with you not anymore. It's not enough for me."

Elliot was stunned as she poured out her emotions. "I am sorry, Kathy. So sorry," Elliot shook his head. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't realize it was happening."

"I believe you," Kathy said wiping a stray tear from her face. "I do, Elliot. But it has been happening all along it started when you refused to share your job with me."

"Kathy, I told you I didn't want to bring that ugliness home with me. I wanted my family not to know that ugliness."

"I understand but Elliot that was the beginning of the end for us that ugliness that you refused to share with me your wife is a huge part of why you are who you are. Over the last twelve years that job it changed you little by little. Not in a bad way just in a different way and I wasn't a part of that she was. You grew with her not with me. I knew it was happening but I thought that piece of you that I kept at home was enough. It wasn't. It was like I was some small recurring part in your life," Kathy said as another tear made its way down her face. "She's the co-star and I am just some damn day player in your life."

Elliot felt ashamed. "I didn't know I was doing that Kathy. I never intended."

Kathy shook her head. "It happened Elliot no matter what either one of intended good or bad."

"This is what you want?" he asked.

"I want a lot of things," Kathy said as she blinked back tears. "I want to be happy most though and we are not happy Elliot. Not really and I just can't do it anymore. We both know this would have come up sooner if not for Eli but he did bring us a temporary reprieve and I wouldn't give him up for anything."

"I wouldn't either," Elliot said softly in agreement.

"I think it is time for us to let go of something that we should have let go a long time ago," Kathy said.

"I am not in love with you but I do love you, Kathy. I will always love you. Your mother of my children."

"I know," Kathy cried openly now. She was letting go of a piece of her heart. It was piece that after today she would not get back. A piece that had been there since she was eighteen years old.

Elliot crossed the room taking her in his arms. He hugged her tightly feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks. She would always be a part of his life but today when she walked out that door it would be a different part she would occupy. He cried for that loss, the loss of who she was to him. He cried because he had changed and grew apart from her the young girl who he had made a promise to all those years ago. He cried for them and who they used to be together because after today that would no longer exist they were both letting go.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading and for reviewing. This is a fun story to write and I promise it will get smokin hot when we get to the smuttier parts. I have a question for reviews, I have three stories coming to an end and two new stories on the horizon so I wanted input on which story reader's would like more a current Olivia and Elliot story or a teenage Olivia and Elliot story? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: One small action will have irrevocable consequences. E&O. Eventual M.**

Her

Chapter 7

Kathy walked back down the hospital's austere hallway. She barely heard the voice call out her name.

"Kathy? Kathy Stabler?" The red headed nurse inquired walking up to her. "What are you doing up here? Are you picking up a shift?"

Kathy shook her head. "No, I was talking with Elliot."

"Oh, how is Elliot? How are the kids?"

"The kids are great. Lizzie and Dickie are starting college in the fall. Kathleen is doing great in college. Maureen is too. Eli is going into kindergarten in the fall."

"That's great. They grow up fast," the nurse paused. "Have you been crying?"

Kathy wiped at her red eyes and frowned. "Elliot and I are getting a divorce."

"Wow. I am so sorry, Kathy."

Kathy shrugged now feeling the emotions of bitterness and anger rising in her stomach. "His partner is here. She jumped in front of car for him."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, how am I supposed to compete with that?" Kathy said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Were they, are they having an affair?"

"No. She would never do that. She just made herself his best friend, his confident. And for such an independent women she sure made him feel like he had to protect her."  
"Protect her?"

"Yeah poor little Olivia the product of rape no family no one to turn to. I am sure Elliot feels obligated," Kathy said knowing that was far from the truth and hating the jealousy pouring out with her words.

"I am sorry Kathy," her friend repeated.

Kathy nodded. "I really need to get home." She forced herself to smile and give her friend Amy a hug before walking away not realizing that she had been standing outside Olivia's door the entire time.

Olivia leaned against the wall tears threatening to fall from her eyelids. She kept turning Kathy's words over in her head, _poor little Olivia, no family, felt obligated_. Olivia clutched the wall maneuvering herself to the chair beside the bed. She reached for the duffel bag of her belonging that had been brought into her. The pain in her back, ribs, hand, head, and foot was searing but she ignored it struggling into her clothes. She was not going to be anyone's obligation least of all Elliot's. She would let him off the hook. She checked the hall outside her room eyeing a staircase across the way. She struggled down the stairwell holding the railing in a death grip, sweat dripping from her brow with the effort of each step. It felt like hours but was more like twenty minutes before she managed to get to the crowded lobby. Once outside she hailed a cab.

Elliot reentered the hospital feeling much better after taking a brief walk outside. Now that he knew that things were resolved with Kathy, he could be open and honest with Olivia. He took the elevator up stepping off he headed toward Olivia's room. Elliot entered quietly not wanting to wake her but he looked over at her bed only to find it empty. He started to walk to the restroom when he noticed blood speckled across the sheets and the remnants of her IV lying on the bed. Elliot didn't even stop at the nurse's station fear and anger racing through his blood as he headed out to find Olivia.

Olivia had collapsed on her couch once she had entered her apartment rolling herself into a tight ball. Every muscle ached and she was dripping wet with sweat. She shivered as she lay there contemplating the smartness of her choice. She closed her eyes drifting easily to sleep.

It was the constant buzzing sound that stirred her from her nap. She struggled to sit up wincing in discomfort. She knew the buzzing would not stop. He would either lean on it all night or he would use his badge. Either way she knew her partner would gain access. She hobbled over buzzing him in but not speaking. She was entirely too tired for this conversation she thought as she leaned her forehead against the wall.

Elliot took the stairs figuring it was faster especially with the sheer amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins as he took the steps two at a time. He used his key to enter her apartment. He walked in the hallway and went straight for the sofa where Olivia laid eyes closed. He opened his mouth ready to rant and stopped taking in her appearance. She was shaking slightly, her skin damp with perspiration, and she was pale. "Liv, baby. What the hell where you thinking?" His admonishment was gentle as he smoothed her hair back from her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open at his touch. "Please just go Elliot. Go home. I am fine. They would've have released me in a day or two anyway."

"Are you crazy?" He asked his voice rising a little. "We are taking you back to the hospital," he reached for her sliding his arms under her legs.

"Stop! Stop touching me Elliot!" Olivia screamed. "You are not my family and you're not my boyfriend. And I am not fucking going back to that hospital."

Elliot flinched at her words.

"Go back to your own family. I do not need you," Olivia said the words slowly and clearly. He needed to go now because she would not be able to hold up this front much longer without completely falling apart.

"You want me to leave?" He asked stunned.

"Yes."

Elliot looked down at her. "Fine, you want me to go. I'll go but your wrong. I am your family and I am way more than some fucking boyfriend. I love you."

Olivia's face crumbled her lower lip quivered and tears spilled down her face as she trembled sobs wracking her body.

Elliot kneeled down in front of the sofa. "Liv?" He asked confusion, fear, hurt, and love in his eyes.

"I don't want to be your obligation," Olivia sobbed harder.

"What?" Elliot asked growing more confused.

"I don't want you to stay because you obligated or I don't know!" She choked out the words.

"I love you, Olivia," Elliot said softly. "I want to stay because I am completely and totally in love with you Olivia Benson."

Olivia looked at him. "I love you, Elliot," she said throwing herself into his arms.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her as she slid into his arms and they slipped together onto the carpet.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Had a little trouble with this chapter so I hope it is okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: One small action will have irrevocable consequences. E&O. Eventual M.**

Her

Chapter 8

Sitting on her living room floor wedged between the sofa and the edge of the coffee table which was jabbing into his back, Elliot held her straddled in his lap. Elliot's blue eyes remained focused on her brown ones red from crying. Her face wet with tears as she still shook slightly in his arms even as his hands slipped up and down her arms comforting her. She gave a soft little sob.

"I'm sorry, El. I think I am just a little emotional," Olivia whispered reaching up wiping her tears away.

Elliot gently brushed her hands away as he wiped at her tears. "Liv, I need you to tell me what happened? Why did you leave the hospital like that? Why would you think you're some obligation to me?"

Olivia let out a shaky breath. "I overheard it."

"What?" Elliot looked at her confusion in his blue eyes. "From where?"

Olivia hesitated.

"Liv," Elliot gently ran his fingers along her jaw line. "Please tell me, baby."

The term of endearment brought a fresh onslaught of tears coursing down her face. Nobody had ever called her that in her life not even her mother. Not once had anyone used any term of endearment to refer to her and how they felt about her.

"Baby," Elliot repeated upset seeing her tears start again.

Olivia swallowed hard forcing herself to calm down. "I overheard Kathy talking about you splitting up and that the reason was me I was an obligation. That you felt like you needed to be my protector," Olivia bit her lower lip. "You don't have to feel guilty about the accident, El. I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

Elliot was silent for more than a couple of seconds before he opened his mouth. "First, I have never felt sorry for you not once. I have felt your pain. I have felt like inflicting pain on the people who have hurt you but never once did I feel obligated or sorry for you Olivia Benson. What I feel for you is pride and love. You are one of the most giving, courageous, and loving people that I have ever met. As far as protecting you, I do feel like your protector. But it is purely selfish on my part; I need you Liv so protecting you is like protecting my heart. I can't stop doing that. I won't. I love you."

"You keep saying that," Olivia whispered.

"It's the truth. I think you might need to hear it a couple of times."

Olivia nodded.

"I think I might need to hear it a couple of times," Elliot softly prompted.

"I love you," Olivia whispered. "What does this mean, El?"

"This means we are going to pursue what we want. What I think we both have wanted for a really long time."

"Are we really going to do this?"

"I want to. Do you?"

Olivia nodded again not trusting her voice.

"Say it, Liv."

"I want this."

Elliot drew her into his arms hugging her tightly.

"El?" Olivia whispered against his shoulder.

Elliot pulled back slightly. "Yeah?"

"I am really bad at this."

Elliot laughed. "You have never done this with me."

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "You're willing to risk my track record."

"I am always up for a challenge," he smirked.

Olivia teasingly lightly punched his shoulder.

"We need to talk about something very important," Elliot said.

"What?"

"The hospital," Elliot said sternly.

Olivia groaned. "El, please I don't want to go back. I am sure they were going to release me soon."

"How come I think that we have a different definition of soon, Benson?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you take care of me?"

"Liv, I'm not a doctor."

"I fine."

"Yeah, you looked really fine when I walked in here."

"Why can't we just call George? If he says I look okay couldn't I stay?" Olivia pleaded.

Elliot rubbed his hand across his eyes. "You always get your way. I will call George or Melinda who ever can evaluate you but what they say goes."

"Call George," Olivia frowned. "Mel can be a little hard and mean sometimes."

"Oh, I am definitely calling, Mel first."

Olivia sighed dropping her head onto his shoulder.

Elliot stroked her hair placing a soft kiss on top of her brown strands. "Let's get you more comfortable, okay."

"I am comfortable," Olivia protested against his shoulder.

"I think you're bed might be a little more comfortable."

Olivia raised her head meeting his eyes. "Okay."

"That was a little too easy," Elliot said cautiously.

"Oh, I have a condition."

"What's that?"

"You stay with me."

"You expect me to argue with that?"

Olivia smiled shaking her head.

"Hold on, baby."

Elliot struggled onto his knees picking her up. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and her legs around his waist. He carried her past the sofa and down the hall to her bedroom. He pushed open her door. Afternoon sunlight was streaming across the bed and floor. Elliot carefully deposited her on the bed. "You want to change?"

"Yeah. There is a tee shirt in the top drawer on the left."

Elliot opened the door reaching in and finding a familiar garment. It was his old NYPD tee shirt. He remembered her borrowing it one night after they had been working a case for several days straight. He smirked as he turned around. "I think this is mine."

"It is mine now," Olivia said.

"Funny, I guess it is still mine since your mine."

Olivia blushed.

Elliot walked over to her dropping the tee shirt on the edge of the bed. He kneeled down in front of her taking her left foot first and removing her boot slowly. She winced a little as that was her twisted ankle. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Elliot moved to the right gently removing that boot. "You need some help with the rest?"

Olivia blushed as color flooded her face. Did she need help? Yes. Did she want help? Hell, yes.

A/N: How much help will he give? Let me know what you think! Maybe some foreplay?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Summary: One small action will have irrevocable consequences. E&O. Eventual M.**

Her

Chapter 9

Olivia looked down at Elliot still kneeling on the floor waiting for her answer. Olivia smiled softly almost shyly. "Yeah, I might."

Elliot nodded as he reached again for her foot. He slipped his hand gently under her black dress pants to grasp the top of the hose. His fingertips traced the back of her lower calf as he slipped off her black hose. He repeatedly the action taking the hose gently off her left foot revealing the ace bandage wrapped tightly around her twisted ankle. He deposited the hosiery beside her shoes. Smiling at her he gave her toes a little reassuring squeeze on her right foot. He stood up looking at her hesitantly not sure which article of clothing to assist her with next.

Olivia's teeth lightly grazed her lower lip as she contemplated the next step nervously. Her body was already on high alert from his touch on her lower legs. The hairs on her arms stood at attention, her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, and her arms were covered with goose bumps. Olivia carefully stood up in front of him and raised her hands over her head.

Elliot brought his hands to her waist. He softly rested them there trying to not hyperventilate as his heart was pounding like had ran a marathon and there was a distinct roaring sound in his ears from the blood rushing around in his head. His hands found the hem of her shirt. His fingers brushed up against her bare skin as he removed her shirt at an excruciating slow pace. He halted feeling her bare skin under his fingertips strangling out some desperate foreign sound from his lips.

Olivia shivered feeling his slightly calloused fingertips glide in gentle exploration along her stomach just under rib cage. Olivia felt that same rush of dizziness she had in the hospital bed. She felt like she needed to lay down on the bed on she was going to pass out if he kept caressing her like that. The sensation of his hands on her was indescribable.

Elliot fingers splayed out moving higher. He moaned at the feel of her soft warm skin under his hands. He loved feeling her body trembling under his touch. His eyes never left hers as he continued to stroke and caress her abdomen moving the shirt only slight further up in his quest to touch more of her.

"El," Olivia whispered her voice sounding just a little breathless. "I am not wearing a bra."

Elliot's hand stilled while his body jumped to attention. "Do you want me to stop?"

Olivia shook her head from side to side. "No."

Elliot slipped his hands carefully to her back pulling her closer. His eyes dropping to her mouth as his hands stroked up and down the column of her spine being carefully to avoid hurting her. His lowered his mouth to hers. They kissed their lips pressing together repeatedly. He caught her upper lip between his gently urging her mouth open as his tongue slipped in.

Olivia grasped at Elliot with her good hand trying to remain upright. Olivia eagerly returned his kiss, stroke for stroke. She could feel Elliot's hand tighten on her back as he pulled her closer. She let out an eager little moan sinking further into oblivion as they continued kissing.

They were interrupted by the ring of Olivia's phone. Elliot reluctantly pulled his mouth back from hers.

Olivia could feel him lingering just above her mouth. She could feel his breath on her face and his hesitation as he teetered forward again his lips wanting more. The phone rang again loudly. Olivia wobbled a little as Elliot gently released her to go answer the phone. Olivia sat back down quickly her shirt falling back in place as she sat there listening to Elliot's end of the conversation.

"She is with me."

"She's safe."

"You know Liv."

"Okay."

"That was what I was thinking."

"Yeah that would be great."

"You did?"

"Thanks. Okay. I'll keep you updated."

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Elliot turned back to see Olivia sitting on the bed looking more than a little tired.

"Who was it?"

"Munch. Fin and George are on their way over. They kind of figured you might have gone MIA. They know you pretty well," Elliot said smiling.

"I am sorry if they worried. I didn't mean to worry anybody. I just needed to get out of there," Olivia replied.

"I understand. I don't like it but I do understand it," Elliot said softly.  
I know you do," Olivia smiled at him.

Elliot approached her sitting next to her on the bed. Their hands immediately sought out each other as they laced together.

"Next time you will talk to me first before leaving anywhere, right?"

Olivia laid her head gently on Elliot's shoulder. "Promise."

"You better," Elliot softly kissed her head. "We really need to get you changed."

Olivia nodded.

Elliot gently placed his hands at the bottom of the shirt. This time he moved slightly faster he paused just under her breasts before lifting it gently up over her head and arms. Elliot dropped the shirt on the bed his eyes locked on hers not once glancing downward waiting for permission. His eyes searched hers seeing only love and trust, he lowered his gaze. Elliot groaned as he stared at her naked breasts. They were beautiful. They rested on her chest full and natural. Elliot felt as those the air had been sucked out of his lungs as he stared at her. He had seen her in her bra before that tiny black bra with scalloped lace edges. That image from their undercover operation was burned into Elliot head but it was nothing compared to this. His hands literally shook in their effort not to touch her.

"It's okay," Olivia said.

Elliot's hand reached forward and the door buzzed.

A/N: Thank you for reading. It has been such a hectic week so I hope this chapter is okay. Thank you for all the great reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Her

Chapter 10

Olivia and Elliot froze at the sound. Olivia's brown eyes met Elliot's, questioningly.

"That is probably George and Fin. I should go get it." Elliot said the words with sad reluctance. He carefully leaned over Olivia grabbing the NYPD tee shirt and slipping it carefully over her head. He eased her up to a standing positioning and slipped his hands under the oversized shirt to her pants. His fingers unbuttoned and unzipped them with ease holding her gaze the entire time. Elliot gently lowered them over her hips and down her long legs as he kneeled in front of her to assist her in removing them from her ankles. Elliot drew in a deep breath. Focus, Stabler he thought as he stared at her in front of him in nothing but her panties and one of his NYPD shirts. He swallowed hard as he got up off his knees and stood in front of her. "I better go before they call in the cavalry or Fin breaks open your door."

Olivia laughed her eyes crinkling at the corners.

Elliot smiled he loved that sound that expression. In twelve years, it had never gotten old. Olivia rarely had the opportunity to laugh with her history and their line of work but when she did it was a thing of beauty her whole face lit up. Elliot leaned forward surprising her with a soft closed mouth kiss before he walked to the front door.

Olivia swayed and sat down on the bed. Her fingers instinctively went to her lips still tingling from his touch.

Elliot jogged quickly down Olivia's small narrow hallway to her front door. He opened it to find Fin and George on the other side. As expected Fin looked frustrated and about to bang down the door while George had his cell phone out to call.

"What took you so long, El?" Fin asked his voice mildly irritated. "I thought something happened, man."

"Where's Olivia?" George inquired as he closed his cell sliding it into his pocket.

"Bedroom." Elliot said leading them down the hallway. Elliot knocked quietly before opening Olivia's bedroom door. "Liv, George and Fin are here."

"Okay."

Fin grinned seeing Olivia tucked in her own bed. She looked more comfortable and healthier though Fin knew that the last part was not possible not that quickly.

George shook his head. Anybody else bailing out of the hospital after a serious car accident would have looked like hell but Olivia she actually looked okay which allowed George to release the breath he had been holding in.

Elliot sat at the edge of Olivia's bed. "She looks okay, right?" He was asking for reassurance that he had done the right thing in listening to his very stubborn partner.

George smiled. "Let me take a look at her. But overall, Benson you look pretty good."

Olivia gave Elliot a look that said see I was right.

George gave Olivia a look seeing the exchange. "That doesn't mean I am not sending you back to the hospital, Olivia."

Olivia frowned.

"Why don't you guys step out and I will check Olivia." George smiled at her.

Fin nodded and headed for the door.

Elliot stayed on the bed. "I'll stay."

"Elliot, she is in good hands. I am not going to hurt her."

Olivia smiled at concern on Elliot's face. "El, it is George. I'll be fine."

Elliot gave George a look. "I'll be right outside."

George laughed when Elliot exited the room. "I think he thinks I might actually take advantage of this situation."

Olivia smirked. "He's a little over protective."

"A little?" George said dryily. "That was clearly a, you touch her or check out anything inappropriately and I will take your head off look. Does he even know I'm gay? I mean he would be more at risk than you."

Olivia burst into laughter.

"Well, you're partner is pretty hot."

Olivia held her side and wiped the tears from her face as she grinned at George. "Oh, you have no idea George."

Fin and Elliot could hear them laughing from the living room.

"That is a good sign."

Elliot smiled at Fin's comment. "Yeah, I just need her to be okay."

Fin leaned forward on the couch. "I know, man. I know. We all need her to be okay and she will. Liv is tough she has seen worse than this."

Elliot nodded.

Fin hesitated. "So…you and Benson?"

Elliot looked up at Fin. "We are still figuring it out, Fin. We are together. Please don't say anything."

"And your marriage?" Fin had to ask Olivia was like a sister to him.

"Kathy and I discussed it. We both agreed it has been over a while. I don't know when but I know now that I have been in love with Liv for awhile."

"Okay."

They both looked up as George entered the living room. "She is seriously stubborn!"

Fin and Elliot both laughed. "You just know figured that out?" Elliot asked laughing.

"Here." He handed Elliot some prescriptions. "Fill the pain one even though she says she doesn't need it she is in some serious pain."

Elliot nodded.

Fin stood up joining George. "Make sure she rest, Elliot. She needs it whether she thinks so or not."

Elliot walked them to the door. He thanked George again for the impromptu house visit. Elliot walked back to Olivia's bedroom to find her snuggled against her pillow sleeping soundly. Kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head, Elliot crawled into bed beside her. He carefully slipped his arm around her waist snuggling up to body. He closed his eyes thinking he would just hold her and rest for a couple of minutes but his body had other ideas as he fell fast asleep next to her.

Olivia woke up a couple of hours later. She stretched slightly and turned snuggling against Elliot's bare chest. Olivia's eyes opened wide starting straight at her partner's very naked chest. Elliot let out a little groan and hauled her tighter against his frame as he pushed his leg between hers. Olivia swallowed hard. Her hand rested gently on Elliot's hip where his jeans had ridden slightly lower. Olivia traced the soft skin of his hip. She smiled watching him moan a little and shift closer. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest right over his heart before laying her head gently down listening to the steady rhythm of it. She raised her head again placing another soft kiss against his nipple. She flicked her tongue against his nipple watching his skin tighten. Her hand moved from his waist to slide slowly up his chest. Olivia closed her eyes concentrating on the feel of his hot skin under her hands. She lifted her thigh slightly higher on his hip pressing her pelvis against his.

Elliot's eyes flew open. "Liv?"

"Mmm." Olivia whispered continuing to place soft open mouthed kisses on his chest.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Elliot asked.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be more Olivia and Elliot. And little more smut.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Her

Chapter 11

Olivia looked up at him. "Would that be a problem?"

"Hell, no." Elliot said.

Olivia chuckled softly placing another gentle kiss on his chest.

Elliot reached down sliding his hand gently under her chin guiding her head up. He leaned down pressing his lips softly against hers. They kissed softly reveling in the feeling of their lips touching. Their mouths shifted exploring and opening against one another. Elliot slipped his tongue inside Olivia's mouth stroking hers. They both moaned softly as their kisses grew heated. Elliot's hand drifted to her waist and pulled her flush against. "God." He moaned his body pressing eagerly to hers.

Olivia pressed herself tightly to him. "El." She whispered his name breathlessly.

"You want to do this? You're sure, Liv." Elliot asked his voice low heavy with lust.

"I want you." Olivia whispered.

Elliot swallowed hard. He eased her gently on to her back. He slipped his hands underneath her NYPD tee shirt lifting it up and over her head. Elliot stared at her laying there in front of him naked except her a pair of lacy black boy shorts. He stroked her abdomen slowly his hands caressing the soft smooth texture of her skin. His hands moved up her ribcage slow and steady stopping just underneath her breasts. "You are so beautiful."

Olivia trembled.

Elliot moved his eyes upward locked on hers as his hands moved up to her breasts capturing their weight.

Olivia closed her eyes as his hands massaged and cupped her breasts. Her back arched off the bed. She moaned feeling his thumbs against her nipples. "Elliot."

Elliot closed his eyes the sensation of her overwhelming him. He explored her breast gently, tugging softly at her erect nipples. He leaned down planting soft wet kisses over the tops of her breasts. His tongue slipped out to lick her skin making his way to her nipple soaking in the taste the essence that was Olivia.

Olivia cried out as his mouth latched on her nipple. The sucking eliciting a sensation so great that she felt all the way to her toes. Olivia felt his teeth circle her nipple as he lightly tugged. "Oh my god."

Elliot let her nipple slip from his mouth; he placed a soft gentle kiss on the erect peak before moving to her other nipple. His hand slid south across the expanse of her abdomen sliding between her legs on top of her panties finding them warm and damp. "Oh, Liv." He moaned letting her other nipple slide from his mouth.

Olivia felt his fingers moving up and down against her panties. Olivia felt the friction of the movement against her clitoris and arched her pelvis up in response.

Elliot sucked her wet nipple back into his mouth as he brought his hand back up to the waist band of her boy shorts. He slipped his hand inside this time finding her soft curls. He grunted around her nipple at her warmth and the wetness between her legs.

Olivia spread her legs opening herself to Elliot's exploration. His fingers moved through her curls gliding across her outer lips before slipping between them. Olivia opened her eyes feeling him exploring her. Her hands slipped to the back of his head stroking it holding him against her breasts. She was panting now feeling his hand wet with her moisture on her clitoris. He was circling it softly with the pads of his fingers his moans against her breasts filling the air. Olivia knew she was going to come. It felt too good. The reality of it overwhelming her.

Elliot groaned letting her slide from his mouth as his hand inside her panties moved faster. His eyes drifted downward watching her hips moving against his hand. "Liv, god. You're so so so soft." He looked up at her. Her eyes were open, her face flushed, and lips slightly parted. "Cum baby." He whispered moving his mouth to cover hers. He pressed down hard and felt her jerk under him.

"Elliot!" Olivia cried out ripping her mouth from his as the sensation built to its full extent flooding her in heat and almost unbearable pleasure.

Elliot covered her mound with his hand holding her as she calmed. He continued planting soft open mouth kisses on her swollen lips. He moved shifting slightly moving his kisses to her chin, neck, and collarbone. He continued kissing her making his way south kissing her breasts, her ribcage, her abdomen, and her lower belly. His hands moved the same path as his mouth their warmth following the trail of wetness from his mouth. Elliot gently curled his hands around the sides of her underwear. He stopped and looked up at her. "I love you." He whispered before easing the underwear down her long tan legs.

Olivia watched from under a half lidded gaze as Elliot removed her underwear. His eyes traveled the length of her. Love, need, hunger, and desire emanated from them causing Olivia to rub her legs together the sweet ache growing between them again.

Elliot shoved his pants and boxer briefs off.

Olivia eyes widened taking in her first full glance of her naked partner. Muscles in his neck taunt with anticipation his shoulders wide and strong, his chest a sculpted thing of beauty leading to his narrow waist. Olivia eyes drifted lower to his erection standing straight and proud jutting out of the thatch of dark hair. He was long and thick. Olivia swallowed hard at his length and girth.

Elliot leaned back on his lower calves watching Olivia looking at him. He welcomed her gaze the warmth of it flooding his heart and his groin. When he could no longer wait he raised up moving over her.

Olivia opened her legs for him to settle between them. Her hands resting on his sides as moved on top of her.

He lowered himself down pushing her legs farther apart coming to rest on his forearms his face hovering above her. Elliot gently lifted a hand tracing the lines of her face. His thumb gliding slowly across her eyelid down to cheek finally resting under her chin. He tilted her face toward his lowering his mouth to hers. They kissed softly savoring the enormity of the moment before their bodies joined. He lifted his mouth his eyes locked on hers. "I love you with everything I have Olivia Benson." Elliot shifted his cock slipping between her open lips.

Olivia felt him against her entrance. Her eyes struggled to stay with his. "I love you Elliot Stabler with everything in me." She gasped feeling the head of him enter her.

Elliot moaned low as he slipped into Olivia for the first time. The head of his cock coming in contact with the hot wet tightness of her insides. They both trembled. Elliot leaned his forehead against hers as he worked his way inside her.

Olivia felt Elliot's lips slip over hers. She moaned and cried against them. She felt the length of him gliding along her sensitive tissues. The friction, the bareness between them was incredible as she felt every inch of him inside her. He was inside of her, a piece of Elliot moving inside her body. Never had the enormity of the actual act hit Olivia as it did now.

Elliot moved inside Olivia grunting and groaning at the pure pleasure of her. Every glide creating more friction and heat between them. Her walls clung to his cock and with nothing separating them he felt each and every inch of her. Elliot pulled his mouth back panting looking down at her. The enormity of what they were doing hitting him like a ton of bricks. He was inside her. She had let him inside her. There was no way he would ever let her go now. She was his. This was forever.

The room filled with their rapidly escalating breaths and moans which were growing in their intensity. The smell of sex permeated the room as they moved faster generating more heat. Their bodies moved together sliding, rubbing, and grinding. A fine sheen of perspiration coating both of them as their stomach, chests, and pelvis collided with each rhythmic thrust.

Elliot cupped her face making love to her mouth plunging his tongue mimicking the same franticness of their lower bodies. "Oh god. My Liv. Mine. Always." He whispered between frantic kisses.

Olivia moaned. "Yours. Always. I love you."

Elliot gasped feeling Olivia clench inside. He rose up moving faster and deeper.

"Oh!" Olivia gasped as she felt the beginning of another climax. She spread her legs and rocked her hips tighter against Elliot's. "Oh god right there. Elliot!"

Elliot reached for her hands and their fingers linked together alongside her face. "Oh yesss!" Elliot cried out as she pulsed around him. His own orgasm barreling down the length of his cock as he shot into her repeatedly. "Olivia!"

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your reviews are the best!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. Betcha thought this story fell off the grid! Sorry for delay.**

Her

Chapter 12

Olivia laid there with Elliot still on top of her inside her his breathing still choppy and warm against her earlobe. She felt him shifting slightly lifting and a moment of panic flooded her heart. Was he sorry? It had happened so fast.

Elliot lifted onto his elbows staring down at Olivia. He lightly rubbed his nose against hers. "Are you okay?"

His voice was low so much lower and more husky than normal it left Olivia feeling a little heady. "I'm good." Olivia whispered even though it was the understatement of the year maybe even the decade.

Elliot smiled and placed a chaste kiss against her lips. "You comfortable?"

Olivia blushed slightly because truth was it didn't really matter she wanted him to stay this way inside her despite the slick sweatiness and stickiness of their bodies.

Elliot caught the sudden flush of pink red in her cheeks and was tempted to tease her but his desire to reassure her and erase the warring doubt he had had seen in her eyes won. "Cause, I would kind of like to stay like this. I want to stay inside you."

"I'd like that." Olivia whispered lifting her mouth to kiss his.

Elliot leaned down meeting her halfway as was always the case in everything else they did. He kissed her sweetly several times before pulling back. "Are you sure this isn't hurting you, your ribs?"

Olivia shook her head in adamant denial as she hugged her arms around his back.

Elliot shifted only slightly to reach the bed comforter tugging it up over them before settling down of top of her nuzzling his face into the warm crook of her neck inhaling her scent mixed with her perfume.

Olivia let her legs slide from around his back to lay open at his sides as he remained between her legs inside her. She fought sleep at first wanting to savor this feeling this time with Elliot. She stroked his back lightly with her fingertips hearing his murmur of pleasure against her ear. Olivia wanted to memorize this moment the feeling of him of being with him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she listened to his now rhythmic breathing against her neck. "I love you." Olivia whispered.

Six hours later, Olivia woke up slightly startled. She moaned a little feeling Elliot's weight still on top of her. He was still inside her filling her even though his penis was now soft. Olivia nudged Elliot slightly as an overwhelming urge to pee hit her.

"Mmm." Elliot moaned sleepily.

"El." Olivia prompted. "El, I need to go to the bathroom."

Elliot struggled to open his eyes. "What baby?"

Olivia smiled at his confusion and the term of endearment that tugged so tightly on her heart. "Bathroom?"

Elliot nodded as he lifted himself up and reluctantly withdrew from the warm confines of her body.

Olivia slipped to the edge of the bed sitting up. She grimaced slightly as she was kind of sore everywhere. Her back was sore from surgery, her ribs from the accident, her hand throbbed in its cast, her thighs ached a little from being spread apart for several hours, and between her legs ached from Elliot.

Elliot lifted himself up. "You okay, you need some help?"

"I'm fine." Olivia admonished. "Just a little sore."

"Where?" Elliot asked concerned about her.

Olivia blushed hard now she could not believe she was having this conversation with Elliot her Elliot. "Everywhere."

Elliot smiled softly catching her intent. He slipped out of bed sliding one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He carried her right into the bathroom depositing her in front of toilet. "Call me when you ready to come back okay." Elliot placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose before walking out and discreetly closing the door.

Olivia sat down carefully her mind reeling a little. She had sex with Elliot. She had sex with her best friend with her partner of twelve years plus. All of this had happened so quickly since the accident. Were they moving too fast? What would be the impact on their friendship, their partnership, and their lives? Would he stay, did he even want to stay? Because god knows she wanted him to stay, badly. For the first time in her life Olivia did not have the urge to flee or to send her bedmate packing and it scared the shit out of her. She took several slow deep breaths closing her eyes trying to control the rambling thoughts in her head that usually led to the panicked fleeing.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked as he softly knocked on the door. He had heard her flush a good five minutes ago. "Can I come in?"

Olivia stood up being careful not to put too much pressure on her bad ankle. "Yeah."

Elliot opened the door tentatively. He smiled at Olivia. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it."

Olivia bit her lower lip trying to avoid his direct gaze.

Naked, Elliot stepped into her bathroom. He cupped her face gently forcing her to meet his gaze. "Whatever you want to know ask me."

"And what if you don't have the answer, El? We just changed things between us really changed them."

Olivia whispered.

"We'll figure out the answers, Liv. It is worth it don't you think?" Elliot leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're worth it." Olivia said softly.

"Yeah?" Elliot said grinning now. "How worth it?"

"Elliot." Olivia said a warning tone to her voice.

"Like really worth it?"

"My god your ego knows no bounds, Stabler." Olivia grinned.

Elliot softly kissed her. "Absolutely none." He whispered laughingly against her mouth.

Olivia slipped her arms around his neck. "You're worth everything."

Elliot looked at her. "I love you, Liv."

Olivia trembled visibly at the seriousness in his expression. "I love you, El."

Elliot kissed her deeper this time his tongue entering her mouth as his hand trailed down scooping her up flush against his body with her legs wrapped around his torso.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry again for the delay. I am wondering should I end this sooner and leave it as a happy little story or should I explore the realities of their new relationship. Advice or thoughts, what would you like me to do? Update of One Snowy Night is next!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create. **

**A/N: **

I am beginning with my author's note as I was really upset to find someone copied my sex scene verbatim from the first chapter of Salvation into their story. I am choosing to believe it was not intentional. I contemplated no longer posting any more stories but decided that I love to write and I feel there are people who do enjoy my stories at least I hope so and I would not want to hurt them due to another's error in judgment. Also, I got some much needed encouragement from fellow writers! With all that angst in mind, I struggled a little writing this chapter so please forgive me if it sucks.

**Her**

**Chapter 13**

Olivia woke up finding herself staring at the blinking lights of her alarm clock. She yawned and slightly stretched wincing as she did so. She smiled feeling Elliot's hand tighten around her middle.

"Liv?"Elliot questioned sleepiness still resonating in his voice. "Are you okay, honey?"

Olivia smiled slipping her hand over his. "I'm fine, El. How about you?" Olivia could feel Elliot's smile against her shoulder as he snuggled behind her.

"Indescribably great." Elliot said kissing her shoulder.

"Wow, that good." Olivia let out a throaty laugh.

Elliot growled lowly tugging her tighter against him.

Olivia shivered feeling his erection rubbing against her ass as his lips moved from her shoulder to her neck sucking at the skin he found there.

"Umm, Liv?"Elliot asked in his low baritone voice.

"Yes?" Olivia said leaning back her body already starting to move against his.

"Turn around." Elliot said huskily.

Olivia sank her teeth into her lower lip turning in bed to face Elliot.

"Much better." Elliot whispered lifting her leg up into his hip as he tugged her flush against him.

"Good morning." Olivia whispered smiling at him.

"Good Morning." Elliot leaned forward capturing her lips with his as pushed into her his body already eager for more.

Olivia whimpered slightly closing her eyes as she felt the head of his cock push into her.

Elliot stopped moving. "Honey, are you too sore inside?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

Olivia opened her eyes. "Just a little sore, El."

Elliot shifted to withdraw.

Olivia grasped his arm with her cast covered one a difficult maneuver but she managed. "Don't please. I want to."

'Olivia, sweetie I don't want to hurt you." Elliot said gently kissing the tip of her nose. "We have all the time in the world."

"I want to, El." Olivia said her brown eyes focused on his blue ones.

Elliot looked at her before withdrawing slowly.

"Elliot." Olivia pleaded as he rolled away and sat up on the edge of the bed. She scrambled reaching for him this time twisting enough to cause a sharp pain across her ribs. "Ow."

Elliot immediately turned back toward her. "Olivia, you have got to be careful honey." Elliot eased her back down on her back as his fingers lightly caressed over her rib cage.

"Don't go." Olivia said looking at him trying to conceal her hurt that he had stopped even if it was for her benefit.

"I love you, Olivia." Elliot whispered kissing her lips lightly. "Trust me baby I am not going anywhere. Just give me a couple of minutes." Elliot slipped from the bed walking naked to the door and down the hallway.

Olivia sighed angrily at her body's uncooperativeness.

Elliot returned with a glass of iced tea and Olivia's pain medication which he handed over to her.

"Thanks, El." Olivia said as she threw back the pills and swallowed.

Elliot went into the bathroom and Olivia could hear him rummaging under her counter. A few minutes later he came out with a smile and a small jar of Vaseline.

Olivia looked confused until it dawned on her and her face became slightly red.

"This might make it a little more comfortable." Elliot said softly sitting it on the table. "If you still want to?"

Olivia nodded. "That is what you were going for?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah."

Olivia smiled at him as she crooked one finger motioning for him to join her.

Olivia smiled as Elliot joined her back on the bed lifting up the covers and slipping in beside her. Olivia grinned at him slipping both her good arm and cast covered arm around his neck.

Elliot kissed her softly on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Olivia whispered back opening her legs for him to settle in between.

Elliot raised himself up reaching for the jar he opened it dipping his fingers inside before laying down between her legs. Elliot kissed Olivia slowly and softly nipping at her lower lip gently as his hand slipped between their bodies.

Olivia moaned feeling his fingers slide inside her. She shivered as he rubbed them gently inside her coating her walls. "Umm, that feels so nice El."

Elliot groaned. "I'm not hurting you?"

Olivia trembled her own body growing wetter as he twisted his fingers rubbing her more firmly. "God, no. Oh god, El."

Elliot withdrew his fingers shifting before pushing the head of his cock back in. The combination of lubricant and her own wetness made him glide inside easily. Elliot let out a low moan himself. "You sure?" Elliot strangled out.

"Yes." Olivia wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. "God, El."

Elliot began working his way inside her. He rose up on his forearm tucking the other arm around the back of her head holding her in place as he began to thrust fast and deep. She was slick and warm inside allowing Elliot to pump into her faster than before. He grunted trying to remind himself to slow down so he didn't hurt her but it was almost impossible with her tightening around his cock and her breathy pants against his ear.

"Oh,mmm, god, El. Please, deeper. Oh god, harder." Olivia panted her hands clamping down on Elliot's ass as her hips pistoned against his. "Oh, yessss!" Olivia screamed her body clamping down on Elliot's as she climaxed.

"Olivia!" Elliot cried out as he came feeling her tighten and relax repeatedly around his cock. "Fuck, yessss!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

**Her **

**Chapter 14**

**Olivia eyes opened slowly as she stretched in her bed. The sun was streaming through the small crack in the window where drape didn't quite come down to the window seal. Olivia turned over onto her back. She looking around and realizing Elliot was no longer in bed with her. She sat up wincing as she did so her ribs hurting like hell. Olivia swung her legs over the edge of the bed sitting still for a minute slightly dizzy and drowsy from so much sleep combined with her pain medication. She stood up wincing again as pain shot through her ankle. She grabbed the crutch at her bedside balancing on one crutch her wrist aching too bad to use the other. She grabbed her NYPD tee shirt off the floor pulling it over her head with more than a little difficulty. She wobbled and sat back down on the bed to complete the task even dizzier and now sweaty on top of it. Olivia sighed frustrated that she could barely dress herself or walk. **

**Groaning, she stood up again balancing on the one crutch hobbling out into the hall way. She wondered if Elliot had left. She scolded herself mentally for assuming the worst as she worked her way slowly down the hall. She heard noises coming from the kitchen. She finally managed to make it to the kitchen entrance way to find Elliot in front of the stove, cooking with his cell phone captured between his shoulder and chin. **

"**Hey," Olivia said.**

**Elliot spun around. "Lizzie, I will call you back." Elliot snapped his phone shut.**

"**Are the kids okay?" Olivia inquired.**

"**They were checking on you," Elliot said softly. "Baby, why didn't you let me help you?" Elliot made his way over to Olivia.**

"**I'm okay, El." Olivia said in an effort to reassure him. "I promise."**

"**You need to stay off that foot," Elliot chastised. "And rest."**

"**What are you making?" Olivia asked leaning forward on her crutch sniffing the air.**

**Elliot slipped the crutch from her arm as he picked her up with ease. "Your lunch, soup and grilled cheese. Sound good?"**

**Olivia nodded. "Yeah. El you can't keep doing this."**

"**Doing what?" Elliot asked carrying her into the living room to the sofa.**

"**Carrying me everywhere, I can walk," Olivia said.**

"**Yeah, I know that Liv but right now you need to rest and relax and forgive me if I indulge in taking care of you." Elliot sat her down on the sofa placing a kiss on the top of her head. "You don't want to end up back in the hospital.**

**Olivia wrinkled her nose at the thought finally giving in and letting Elliot cover her with the blanket on the back of the sofa. "I am the world's worst patient, El. You should probably know that before you agree to taking care of me."**

**Elliot chuckled. "You think I don't know that after twelve plus years? Don't you remember when you got the flu?"**

**Olivia closed her eyes. "Unfortunately, yes. I felt like shit. I don't know what was worse that awful flu or that case."**

"**They both were pretty bad," Elliot said. "But we got through it together."**

**Olivia smiled at him. "We get through everything together."**

**Elliot grinned. "I am going to get your lunch, okay?"**

**Olivia nodded watching him disappear back into the kitchen reappearing fifteen minutes later with warm chicken soup and a grilled cheese. He went back and brought her ginger ale along with her medications. Olivia frowned at the medication.**

"**Liv, you have to take the medication," Elliot said sitting down next to her arranging her legs over his lap. "They help with the pain, honey."**

"**They make me foggy, El. The pain's not so bad," Olivia said. "I have a high tolerance."**

"**Liv, you're not supposed to be in pain. If you take the medication on schedule the pain won't build up."**

"**I don't want to sleep all day," Olivia said biting into her grilled cheese. "Oh, this is delicious."**

**Elliot laughed. "It's my culinary talents."**

**Olivia rolled her eyes at him.**

"**The kids would like to come over tonight, are you up for that?" Elliot asked.**

**Olivia nodded as she swallowed her food. "They don't know anything yet, do they?"**

"**You mean about Kathy, about you and me?" Elliot asked.**

"**Yes," Olivia said quietly.**

"**No, Kathy and I want to tell them together especially Eli. I think Lizzie and Dickie will be less than surprised. Eli probably won't understand that well." Elliot said a sad look crossing his face.**

**Olivia felt tears fill her eyes. "You don't have to do this, El."**

"**What?" Elliot asked. "You mean us?"**

**Olivia nodded quietly. "I don't want to break up your family. I can't be the reason."**

"**Liv, you're not. I am just sad when I think about Eli being shuffled back and forth between us," Elliot sighed. "But as I am sure Lizzie and Dickie would tell you it is a whole lot better than the screaming and fighting they grew up with."**

**Olivia sat her sandwich down. "You fought that much."**

**Elliot nodded. "Especially when the kids were young, we were either fighting or giving each other the silent treatment. When we signed the divorce papers the first time when we split that year before it was pretty bad, Liv."**

"**I didn't know. I'm sorry." Olivia said. "I wish that I could've helped."**

"**You did a lot, Olivia." Elliot fingers curled around her legs. "I sometimes wished you didn't. Isn't that awful?"**

"**No, El. It is not awful. I…just…there are no easy answers, are there?" Olivia asked.**

"**Just one," Elliot whispered.**

**Olivia looked at him with tired eyes. "Which one?"**

"**How much I love you," Elliot said.**

"**I love you, too." Olivia managed to choke out against the emotional lump that was now lodged in her throat. The last few days had been a rollercoaster and Olivia felt like the emotionality of it all was catching up to her in waves. Olivia sat her sandwich back down on the plate beside her closing her eyes fighting the fatigue washing over her.**

"**It's okay to sleep Liv. You're body needs the rest." Elliot reassured her. "Your mind probably does too."**

**Olivia opened her eyes looking at him from under her lashes. "I don't want to sleep all day."**

"**How about if I settle you in bed, clean up these dishes, and join you when I am done. We can both take a little nap." Elliot compromised.**

**Olivia smiled sleepily. "Promise?"**

"**I promise." Elliot shook his head smiling watching her give into the fatigue her eyes fluttering shut. Elliot scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.**

**A/N: Wow, it has been a long time since I updated this one. Is anyone still interested in more of this story? Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Her

Chapter 15

It was Elliot that woke Olivia up this time. "Baby," Elliot said softly as he shook her shoulder gently.

Olivia groaned blinking. "What time is it?"

"A little after five," Elliot said. "The kids are planning on getting here around seven o'clock for dinner. I didn't know if you wanted to sleep longer or some time to get ready."

Olivia looked over at him still slightly groggy. "Mmm, I would like a nice hot bath first."

Elliot smiled and patted her shoulder before walking into the bathroom.

Olivia heard the water running and smiled into her pillowcase.

"Okay, sleepyhead your bath is running now we just have to get you in there," Elliot said standing over her side of the bed. He helped her ease into a sitting position before scooping her up and carrying her into the bathroom.

"This is getting to be a habit," Olivia sighed softly letting her head rest against his chest.

Elliot leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I kind of like it,"

"Me, too." Olivia whispered into his chest her fingers interlaced loosely around his neck.

Elliot shut the bathroom door to hold in the heat. He deposited Olivia gently onto the bathroom sink. He slipped his NYPD tee shirt up and over her head. In the bright light of the bathroom her bruising was easily visible. Elliot sucked in a breath his fingers grazing down her ribcage which was marred on both sides by bruising from the accident and up higher by where her chest tube had been. He leaned forward tears filling his eyes, his forehead leaning against hers. "You never do that again, Olivia."

"El," Olivia soothed her hand coming up to rest against his warm cheek. "I can't say that. I would do anything for you. I can't promise you that. You are a part of me it would be like not trying to save my own self."

Elliot groaned understanding her words but still scared to death by the intensity and meaning behind them. He knew in a heartbeat had their roles reversed he would have done the exact same thing. She was part of him, it was always about her. Everything he did was about her and he was just coming to realize the enormity of that. "So, I guess we are stuck with each other."

Olivia smiled at him. "I'll watch your back if you watch mine," Olivia quipped trying to lighten the mood.

"Always, Olivia." Elliot pulled away slowly to kneel on the bathroom floor. He took her ankle gently in his hand and un-wrapped the ace bandage.

Olivia watched him her own eyes filling with unshed tears never in her life had anyone taken such delicate care of her. His hands were so careful and gentle as they un-wrapped her bandage. When he stood up, Olivia wiggled her cast covered wrist. "Should I put something over this?"

Elliot nodded. "Trash bag. Do you have any small ones?"

"In the kitchen under the sink," Olivia replied.

Elliot patted her thigh. "Stay put,"

Olivia laughed as he walked out to get the bag. Where would she be going anyway? He was always over protective but Olivia sensed the accident had sent him into overdrive. She slipped off the sink hopping over to toilet and putting down the lid so she could sit. She reached over and turned off the water letting her fingers test the temperature. The warmth of the water glided luxuriously over her good hand.

"Do you ever listen to what I say?" Elliot asked frowning at her as he reentered the room.

Olivia cocked an eyebrow looking at him. "Would you prefer I let the tub overflow?"

Elliot sighed. "No,"

"I didn't think so. And for the record, I always hear what you say. I just don't always do what you want," She smirked at him.

"Very cute, Liv." Elliot slipped the trash bag over her cast securely wrapping it.

"You have done this before," Olivia stated not asked.

"Five kids, yeah I have done this before. Mostly for Dickie, he was always the most prone to breaking things." Elliot shook his head ruefully. "And not just his own bones."

Olivia laughed. She could recall several calls to the station house around Dickie's propensity to break things.

"All set," Elliot said helping her to stand. He picked her up by the waist and lifted her over into the tub.

Olivia giggled.

Elliot smiled widely. He had never heard his partner giggle about anything. Laughter was infrequent at special victims and Elliot had always known laughter was even less frequent in Olivia Benson's life. Elliot reached down and shoved off his only clothes, a pair of black boxer briefs.

"You're getting in?" Olivia asked her eyes looking downward at Elliot's penis in full view under the bright bathroom light.

"Is that a problem?" Elliot asked hesitating.

Olivia shook her head her gaze downward.

"Liv, you got to stop doing that or a bath is the last thing we are going to be doing." Elliot warned.

"I can't look, admire." Olivia teased. Her eyes still on his flaccid penis where it lay against his thigh, he was huge even soft.

Elliot tried to fight the arousal he was feeling knowing he needed to rein it in after all they had made love several times and she was just recovering from a very serious accident. "Yeah, you can look all you want."

Olivia shivered at the husky tone of Elliot's voice. It sent an electrical current straight between her legs. "You're beautiful," Olivia whispered finally lifting her eyes up to Elliot's.

Elliot's face flushed and he stepped over into the tub. He helped her down into the water before realizing she was sitting behind him in the tub. Elliot groaned as Olivia slipped forward her legs on either side of him giving him a fierce hug her un-casted arm squeezing his abdomen her naked body pressed firmly against his back. "You are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Olivia placed a soft open mouth suctioning kiss against the warm skin of his shoulder. "Nope,"

Elliot stifled another groan. "Liv-Olivia maybe we could switch positions?" His voice was tense with arousal.

Olivia placed another kiss closer to his neck this time followed by another just below his ear before she caught the lobe between her teeth. "I like this position," She purred.

Elliot swallowed hard.

Olivia rested her arm with her wrist cast on the side of the tub letting her un-casted hand caress Elliot's abdomen as she sucked on his ear. "It is okay, El,"

Elliot pushed back against her naked body feeling her core open and wet pressed against his ass.

Olivia moaned a little and grinded herself forward. Her hand slid down trailing the sweet trail of dark hair that lead happily to his cock. She leaned forward happy to see his penis standing free of the water. "I thought they got smaller in the water?" Olivia teased.

"Not when you're in it," Elliot growled feeling her fingers graze the tip.

Olivia ran her fingers lightly over the tip grazing along the slit smiling at Elliot's sharp intake of breath and the way his penis twitched in the water. Her hand slid down to the base stroking slowly upward being sure to apply pressure to the sensitive underside. Her fingers didn't close around his thickness she would need both her hands to do that. She rubbed his length repeatedly increasing both her speed and the firmness of her grip with each pass. She watched his length grow and his cock turn almost purple in its arousal. Olivia played with the fluid that collected at the tip massaging and caressing him.

"_Liv_, _god-I-am-going to cum_," Elliot gritted out between clenched teeth.

"That's the idea," Olivia breathed warmly in his ear. "I want to watch you cum in my hand."

Elliot growled giving up whatever control he thought he had as he began to piston his hips thrust into her gloriously grip. "_Oh!Oh!Oh!Oh!_" Elliot cried out as orgasm exploded down his cock and he erupted jerking into her hand.

Olivia's eyes never left his cock as he jerked and cried out. Olivia watched in amazement as his fluids spurted out the top slipping down the head into the water. She smiled as Elliot slumped back against her trying to regulate his rapid breathing. Olivia carefully eased her hand off Elliot's cock letting him collect himself.

Elliot's hands moved to her thighs which were wrapped around his own legs. He squeezed them lovingly feeling her taunt muscles beneath the warm water slick skin. He leaned back turning his head seeking out her mouth. Elliot groaned as his lips encountered hers. They kissed deeply their tongues invading each other's mouth eagerly. "Olivia, baby god I _need_-"

Olivia moaned against his mouth rubbing herself eagerly against his back her hardened nipples gliding across his shoulder blades.

Elliot grunted before pulling his mouth away. He got on his knees turning himself around in the tub before sliding behind Olivia. He sat back and hauled her up on his lap.

Olivia moaned as Elliot lifted her left leg placing over the tub's ledge spreading her open. His hands cupped her breasts next squeezing, caressing, and kneading her fullness while his second rapidly growing erection rubbed insistently between them. Olivia shivered in anticipation as one of his hands dipped lower searching out her clitoris. Elliot began to rub in slow steady circles. "Oh, El," Olivia whispered breathlessly.

Elliot lowered his other head to spread her outer lips apart exposing her fully as he copied her previous position licking and sucking at the delicate skin of her neck. He watched her arch up into his hands as he massaged her clit. His eyes never left the action below taking in her distended nub red and swollen with excitement. "_Cum for me, Olivia_." Elliot's requested. "_I want to watch you. You're so beautiful , all swollen and pink of me. God, Liv_."

Olivia's clutched at the back of Elliot's head as she moved her hips eagerly into his touch. "_Don't stop, please_!" Olivia whimpered feeling her orgasm building. Her whole body tensed as her legs trembled and she arched upward. The feeling between her legs was beyond the definition of good as she toppled over into the abyss of pure raw physical pleasure. "Oh my god, _Elliot_!"

Her wail was so high pitched and raw that Elliot almost came from the sound alone. Not giving her time to stop or calm down, he rubbed relentlessly trying to push her orgasm further. He let go of her outer lips to grab her hip effectively lifting her one handed over and onto the head of the cock. Elliot pushed in his hand shaking on her hip, his body throbbing all over. She was clenching so hard that Elliot had to shove hard to get his cock inside her climaxing body. Unable to stop his self, he buried himself inside her completely coming immediately. "_Olivia_!" Elliot cried out as he filled her over and over again coming so hard he couldn't feel anything except the throbbing pleasure between his legs and the intense pleasure of being all the way in her with her riding his cock.

Olivia didn't know if she had a series of climaxs or perhaps the most intense one of her life. She could barely feel her own body as slumped back onto Elliot's chest. Her body was still vibrating even her clitoris. She gasped trying to suck air back into her lungs.

The water that had been splashing around them slowed as their breathing eased and their bodies relaxed replete with satisfaction.

Elliot was the first to speak. "Baby, are you okay?" Elliot could not believe he had lost control like that. He had never lost it like that never forced his way into her body not with her climaxing and he feared he may have hurt her.

"Can't feel my legs," Olivia whispered breathlessly.

Elliot gently pushed her damp hair back behind her ears kissing the side of her head. "Me, either. Did I hurt you?"

Olivia laughed. "God, no."

"Are you sure?" Elliot said concern in his voice.

Olivia let out another low throaty laugh. "You have my permission to _hurt me like_ that on a regular basis, Detective Stabler."

Elliot smiled against her hair. "I'll take that as an order?"

"Damn straight," Olivia tilted her head to kiss Elliot softly.

An hour later Olivia was dressed and sitting comfortably arranged on the couch when the doorbell rang. She smiled as Elliot headed to the door pausing to come back to kiss her softly first. They had agreed to not tell the kids anything and to play it cool until Kathy and Elliot could talk to the kids together.

Kathleen was the first to enter the living room pizza in hand. "Hey, Liv."

Olivia smiled up at Elliot's second eldest daughter and perhaps the child she actually felt closest to of all the Stabler children. Lizzie was next and she promptly sat next to Olivia giving her a hug. In Olivia's eyes, Elizabeth Stabler was the most stable and together of all Elliot's children.

Dickie followed carrying plates and cups which he emptied out onto the table in front of Olivia. "Hey, Olivia."

Eli Stabler made a beeline running around Dickie to jump squarely on the other side of Olivia. "Livvie!"

Olivia smiled accepting the preschooler's tight hug ignoring the pain as he climbed into her lap.

"Eli," Elliot said a warning tone to his voice. "Olivia is still sick little man so you have to be gentle."

Eli looked up at Olivia his wide blue eyes now filled with worry. "Livvie, you okay?"

"I am fine, buddy. Ignore your dad," Olivia said nuzzling his nose with hers.

Maureen Stabler entered the room behind her dad. She was carrying sodas and napkins. She walked over and gave Olivia a light hug not wanting to cause her any pain. Maureen had known for years that her parent's marriage was on shaky ground and for even longer that her father despite his best intentions had feelings for his partner. Had her parent's marriage been better or Olivia not been the person she was, Maureen would not have been able to accept their relationship but her parent's marriage sucked and Olivia was a good person. And even though they had not alluded to it, Maureen knew in just the tone of her father's voice that he and Olivia were in fact together. "Hi, Liv. How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Olivia answered nonchalantly as if she had not hit by a car just days ago.

"Can I just say how cool it is that you went awall from the hospital," Dickie said grinning from ear to ear his pizza just inches from his mouth.

Elliot lightly swatted his son's head. "That is not cool and she does not need any encouragement on that front."

Olivia winked at Dickie.

"Dad is right. You could have been even more seriously hurt, Olivia." Lizzie said her full of seriousness.

Olivia immediately felt contrite. "I know, Lizzie. I am sorry I did it. It was a dumb thing to do."

"I would be upset if something happened to you," Lizzie said sincerely.

Olivia hugged the teenager. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

Dickie trying to lighten the mood spoke up. "You all better start before I devour this entire pizza by myself."

"Not gonna happen," Olivia and Lizzie chimed in reaching for the pizza.

A/N: Will Olivia and Elliot be able to hide their feelings in front of the kids. More realities and some sweet smut ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.**

Her

Chapter 16

"How are you really feeling, Olivia?" Maureen asked extending her legs out in front of her in the floor as she leaned back against one of Olivia's chairs.

Olivia grinned at her. "Achy, tired, sore, and stiff."

"That's what I would think," Maureen said smiling.

"We are really glad you are okay," Lizzie said once again looking over at her dad. "We are glad you both are okay."

Elliot smiled reassuringly at his daughter. "We both will be fine, Lizzie."

"Did they ever catch that ass that hit you?" Dickie asked through a mouthful of pizza.

Elliot frowned. "No and watch your mouth, Richard."

"Yeah and don't talk with your mouth full," Kathleen added.

"They still haven't found the person yet, Dickie but they are looking." Olivia answered him.

Dickie nodded. "They better keep looking. He could have killed you."

Elliot swallowed hard trying to force his pizza down the back of his throat, knowing in his heart that his son was indeed very right. Olivia could have easily died saving his life. The thought made his chest hurt, his eyes flew to hers needing reassurance.

Olivia locked eyes with her partner. She could read the fear in them. "But he didn't and I am fine." Olivia stood up to stretch only to find Elliot immediately at her side.

"Liv?" Elliot asked concern written all over his face.

"Just stretching, El." Olivia said patting his arm.

Maureen and Kathleen exchanged a look. Neither one of them had missed the look on their father's face when Dickie made his comment. They were both surprisingly okay with the notion of their father and Olivia. They had long sense abandoned the hopes they had as children of their parents staying together, being happy together. Happy, separately was just as good. They had both grown up and realized happy any way it came was a gift, a rarity.

"You sure?" Elliot asked again his eyes searching hers.

"You have to stop hovering," Olivia whispered. "I am not going to break,"

"Not on my watch," Elliot said staring straight into her dark eyes.

Olivia smiled squeezing his arm before sinking back into the cushions of the sofa. Olivia was glad when Lizzie began to talk about college shifting the focus off of her and the accident.

Elliot and Maureen gathered up all the trash when everyone was done eating taking it into the kitchen as Lizzie continued her discussion about college with Olivia.

"So how long are you staying with Olivia?" Maureen asked her father as they stood in Olivia's tiny kitchen.

"I haven't decided yet," Elliot answered honestly though he was pretty much thinking forever sounded like a good idea. "Does it bother you?"

Kathleen leaned against the door frame her blonde hair spilling forward. "It doesn't bother us, dad."

Elliot looked over at his other daughter grateful for her answer.

"It is okay, dad." Maureen seconded. "When are you going to tell the twins?"

Elliot looked confused from one daughter to the other.

"She means when will you let them know this is about more than Olivia's recovery," Kathleen, always the Stabler to cut through the bullshit, said bluntly.

Elliot rubbed his hand slowly down his face. "How did you know?"

"It is pretty obvious to anyone with eyes," Maureen said. "You have been pretty good hiding it over the years but not now."

Elliot groaned.

Kathleen entered the room hugging her dad. "If it can't be mom, there is no one else we would want more than Olivia." Kathleen whispered into her father's ear.

"I love you," Elliot whispered back, hugging his daughter tightly.

Maureen wrapped her arm around her sister and father, hugging them both tightly.

Olivia entered the kitchen stopping at the sight of Elliot tightly hugging his daughters. "Is everything okay?" Olivia asked her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah," Elliot said gruffly pulling back to subtlety wipe at his eyes. "I forget how lucky I am sometimes."

Kathleen and Maureen smiled at their dad. "We should probably get the kids home and let you get some rest Olivia." Maureen said hugging her gently.

"You have to go so soon?" Olivia asked.

"You won't be saying that if we let Dickie stay much longer and he is sprawled out on your sofa with Cheetos everywhere." Kathleen said.

Olivia laughed along with Maureen and Elliot.

Elliot walked over to Olivia slipping his arm around her waist. "You're supposed to be taking it easy on that ankle,"

Olivia caught her upper lip between her teeth. "I know, it feels better."

Elliot gave her a disbelieving look that made both girls giggle.

"That is the same look he gave us when we did something wrong in school. It is so nice to see somebody else get it," Maureen grinned at Olivia. "It the 'don't give me that bullshit' look."

Olivia looked at Elliot who was now fighting not to smile. "Okay, help me back to the couch." Olivia sighed in defeat.

Maureen and Kathleen gathered their siblings saying goodnight to both Olivia and Elliot. Olivia rested on the couch as Elliot said goodbye again to his kids at the door. She smiled as he returned to the living room dropping down beside her on the couch. He pulled her legs into his lap. Olivia closed her eyes as he began to rub her sock covered toes. "That was fun," Olivia whispered as Elliot massaged her feet being extra gentle with her injured leg.

"Yeah, it was really nice." Elliot said. "You tired?"

Olivia stifled her yawn. "I am okay," she opened her eyes.

Elliot grinned shaking his head. "It is okay, baby. You're still healing you need your rest."

"I sleep all the time," Olivia pouted.

Elliot laughed as he scooped her up into his arms carrying her down the hallway to her bedroom. "Not all the time," he teased.

Olivia leaned forward kissing his nose. "I am not that sleepy,"

Elliot's eyes played with hers. "Really?"

"I think I might need something to help me relax," Olivia whispered. "I feel kind of restless,"

Elliot grinned depositing her squarely on the bed. "I think I can help with that."

They made quick work of each other's clothes. Olivia spread her legs wrapping her arms around Elliot's naked back as he laid himself down on top of her. Her feet rubbed up and down the back of his lower calves as her hands moved softly over his back. Olivia gave a little gasp her head pressing back into the pillow as Elliot pushed inside her.

Elliot groaned his hands cupping her face as he worked his way slowly into her body. Elliot kept his eyes focused on her face the way it contorted, the way her lips parted, her brows furrowed, and her eyes fluttered shut as he moved further inside her. "God, you are so beautiful."

Olivia struggled to open her eyes. It was incredible hard as Elliot moved inside her, the friction between them so exquisitely tight. She looked up at him taking in the intent look on his face, the way he closed his eyes as moved further into her. She slid her hands down to his ass cupping both cheeks and urging him deeper. Olivia raised and spread her legs. "You feel so good inside me, Elliot," she whispered huskily. "So right,"

Elliot growled opening his eyes staring down at her. "Olivia," Elliot whispered her name as he seated himself fully into her tightness. He paused there briefly his thumbing trailing the length of full lower lip.

Olivia moaned as he began to move inside her, in and out. Each glide so maddeningly perfect in its execution, their bodies moved as one entity. "_El…oh, oh, oh_," Olivia chanted as the friction built up to an all too familiar ache inside her.

Elliot groaned. She was tightening so fast. Her channel becoming narrower along the length of him, she was wetter now. Elliot could hardly pull out Olivia was so tight on him. He loved it, the feeling of her muscles gripping his cock knowing he had made her that aroused that tight that wet. "Oh, _Olivia_…it feels so good baby. _God, spread your legs a little more for me_, _please_. _God, yes just like that_. _Oh fuck, it feels so-ooo good so-ooo tight_. Baby, open your eyes I want you to look at me when you come. _Please, Liv._"

Olivia whimpered looking at him from underneath drooped lids. "_El…I am going to cum_. It feels too good. Your cock feels so good. Oh _yes_…_oh right there…_ _Oh!Oh!Oh!_" Olivia cried out her eyes widening as he rubbed hard and insistent inside her. His cock rubbed tight against her right in the spot where she needed and it felt so good that she screamed as the tidal wave of pulsations crested washing her in pure ecstasy. "_Elliotttttt!"_

Elliot thrust and held watching her triggered his own climax. He spilled deep inside her repeatedly filling her with his warm. "I love you…_love you so much_…_my Livia_."

A/N: Okay, not sure I completely liked this chapter but I just deleted another story I wrote that was one shot of over thousand words. It just didn't seem that good. I will be soon updating other stories as well as posting one more new one but I need reader input. One story is **One Rainy Night**, it is very much like One Snowy Night and the other is **One Sunny Day** which is very different angst ridden and dark. I will be posting both eventually but only one right now because it is too many updates so which story would you like first?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Law & Order SVU belongs to Dick Wolf. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.  
Her

Chapter 17  
Four weeks after the accident, Olivia sat in the physician's office, in the overcrowded waiting room. She absently turned the pages of a year old magazine as she looked around the waiting room. Her crossed legs bounced showcasing her impatience. The doctor was already an hour late. She was tired, grumpy, and more than a little nauseous, her morning breakfast not sitting well with her. She wanted to be released back to work, she wanted the stupid cast off her wrist, and she wanted off the damn crutches. She bit her lower lip in impatience feeling a warm hand enclose itself around her thigh.  
"It won't be too much longer, Liv." Elliot reassured her.  
"I know," Olivia said frowning. "I just hate waiting."  
Elliot gave her thigh a comforting squeeze. "I know patience is not your strong suit."  
Olivia raised her eyebrow at him. "Like it is yours Detective Stabler,"  
"Olivia Benson," A nurse had stepped out from the backdoor calling Olivia's name balancing her chart in her hand.  
Olivia jumped up; only to have Elliot thrust the crutches in front of her as a reminder.  
Olivia reluctantly slipped them under arm as she made her way to the nurse with Elliot behind her.  
The nurse smiled brightly at her. "How are you doing, today?"  
Olivia smiled back at her. "Good if I can get back to work,"  
The nurse chuckled as she instructed Olivia to sit in the little plastic chair. "You know most people hate to get back to work," she slipped a blue blood pressure cuff over Olivia's arm.  
"I love my job," Olivia said feeling the cuff inflating on her arm.  
The nurse nodded slipping the cuff back off. "120 over 75. Excellent."  
Elliot winked at Olivia from behind the nurse. The nurse led them back to a small room. She placed Olivia's chart in the plastic holder outside the door. "The doctor will be with you shortly."  
Olivia looked directly at Elliot after the nurse left them alone. "Shortly, should we take bets on how long shortly is?"  
Elliot laughed. "Now you sound like Munch,"  
Olivia made a face at him.  
There was a brief knock on the door before the doctor entered. "Hi, Olivia. How are you doing, today?"  
"Great," Olivia responded. "No problems,"  
Elliot cleared his throat. "She is still having a lot of pain in that wrist but won't take anything. She has been feeling a little nauseous and spiking fevers but they go down on their own."  
Olivia gave him a warning look.  
"You're not taking the narcotics?" The doctor questioned her.  
"I have a high tolerance," Olivia said.  
"That may be a good thing," the doctor replied. "Olivia, can I speak with you alone?"  
A panicked look crossed Elliot's face one that Olivia did not miss. "It's okay; I am perfectly comfortable with Elliot being here."  
Elliot reached over taking her hand in his.  
The doctor nodded. "We made a mistake with your tests. One of nurses reversed your labs with another patient's. She is dyslexic. They did the other patient's blood work on you. In any event, one of your lab findings came back elevated."  
Olivia looked at Elliot then the doctor. "Is that bad?"  
"Well, no, I don't think so," she smiled. "You're pregnant."  
Olivia laughed. "No, really what was elevated?"  
"You're HCG, Olivia. You are pregnant."  
"How...,"Olivia started.  
Now the doctor chuckled, looking over at Elliot. "I am guessing that is a rhetorical question,"  
Elliot's fingers tightened on hers. "You're sure, she pregnant?"  
The doctor nodded.  
Elliot's smile spread across his whole face as Olivia sat there stunned. "We're going to have a baby!"

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked completely shocked.

The doctor nodded confidently. "I am going to write you a script for some prenatal vitamins and some follow up labs."

Olivia watched as the doctor wrote two scripts. She felt Elliot's lips brush her hair as he tilted her face toward his.

"Are you okay, baby?" Elliot asked softly.

"We're having a baby," Olivia said softly. "Together,"

"Yes," Elliot whispered letting his forehead drop to rest on hers.

Olivia's chin began to tremble. "Our baby,"

"Ours," Elliot whispered.

Olivia slipped her arms around Elliot's neck hanging onto him for dear life as happy tears spilled down her cheeks. "I love you, El."

"I love you, Olivia." Elliot whispered pulling back slightly and capturing her mouth. "So much," he whispered as he thumbed away her tears.

The doctor watched them for a moment not wanting to interrupt. "I think we are good here. Let me just check that ankle and wrist. Maybe we can get you off those crutches."

Olivia nodded reluctantly pulling back from Elliot as she wiped away her remaining tears. The rest of the visit passed in a blur for Olivia as the doctor cleared her from the crutches but not her cast. She and Elliot exited the office into the warmth of the sun. It was a beautiful day all blue skies and breezes. Olivia closed her eyes knowing she would remember every detail of this day, the day she found out she was going to be a mom. "You have to go back to work?" Olivia asked softly knowing the answer.

Elliot shook his head, surprising her. "We are going to spend the rest of this day together," Elliot picked up his phone dialing the station. "Hey, Captain. Olivia has some follow-up stuff to do; I am going to need to take care of her. Okay, yeah. I will. Thank you." Elliot shut the phone with a big smile.

"He's letting you off," Olivia grinned.

Elliot nodded slipping his arms around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around.

"El!" Olivia shrieked at the uncharacteristic gesture.

Elliot laughed setting her down. "Do you have any idea how happy I am?"

Olivia held two fingers up spreading them apart just a little. "About this much,"

Elliot groaned. "Not even close. Not even describable."

Olivia nodded. "I am too, El."

"This past couples of weeks has been beyond happy. I never felt anything so right," Elliot said softly.

"Me, either." Olivia smiled at him.

"You hungry, baby?" Elliot asked.

"Starving," Olivia said grinning.

"How about we go to lunch at the Italian place you love?" Elliot suggested.

Olivia shook her head. "How about we go to that Italian place and get take out," Olivia whispered her voice dropping seductively. "Then, we can take it home and enjoy it in the privacy of our own bed."

Elliot grinned. "I am definitely up for that,"

A/N: Short chapter but wanted to update. I am back to school to tomorrow night. I am so nervous, it has been so long! Next up, a romantic night celebrating.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters I create.

Her

Chapter 18

Olivia smiled as Elliot came back to the car, take out in hand. She watched as Elliot opened the back door sitting their food carefully in the floor board. "That was quick," she smiled at him.

Elliot grinned as he slid into the front seat of the car. "I couldn't leave you waiting, could I?"

Olivia smirked as Elliot pulled away from the curb. Olivia watched as the scenery passed by out the window. The sun seemed brighter today, the sky more blue. She couldn't stop smiling and without even turning her head, she knew Elliot was wearing the same goofy grin that she was.

Elliot smiled as he watched Olivia stare out the window, smiling wider than he had ever seen her do before. He loved her so much and now that love had created a child, their child. Elliot couldn't stop smiling.

They arrived at the apartment in record time. Elliot grabbed the food in one hand and held her hand in the other. They took the elevator upstairs, smiling and kissing every couple of minutes. Elliot dropped the food on the floor backing Olivia into the metal railing, kissing her deeply.

"Elliot," Olivia protested against his mouth as she tried to alert him to the fact that they had reached their floor. "Our floor,"

"Mmmmm," Elliot whispered not lifting his mouth from hers.

Olivia began steering them out of the elevator. She jumped when the elevator door almost slammed shut on her foot.

Elliot raised his head, smiling at her. "We should get out," he said.

"That would be a good idea," Olivia slipped out of the elevator. "Don't forget the food, El," she reminded him.

Elliot stepped back into the elevator grabbing their bag of food while Olivia watched amused as she held open the elevator door. Elliot grinned back at her. "Don't even say anything, I know you love it when I am distracted by you,"

Olivia laughed. "It is pretty good for my ego, Stabler,"

Elliot rolled his eyes as he slipped past her smacking her lightly across the ass. "Like your ego needs any help," Elliot teased.

Olivia made a face at him as she joined him by the door. "You do want to have sex again in this century, don't you El?"

Elliot laughed as he pushed the door open. He placed the food on the floor and turned around to scoop Olivia up.

"What are you doing?" Olivia squealed as Elliot carried her down the hallway.

"Having my way with you," Elliot shot her a wicked grin.

Olivia giggled at the silly expression on Elliot's face. "I can't believe you,"

Elliot smiled at her. "What?"

"I guess I spent the greater part of the last twelve years seeing you mad, angry, or just generally aggressive. I only got to see the silly side once or twice," Olivia smiled.

"This is supposed to be the romantic side, Olivia," Elliot said dryly.

"It is cute," Olivia smiled. "You're cute,"

"This is not supposed to be cute. It is supposed to be sexy. It is supposed to turn you on," Elliot said.

Olivia took one look at his face and burst into laughter again.

"I'm serious," Elliot complained.

"I am sorry, Elliot. You are sexy and you turn me on all the time even with this Tarzan act," Olivia managed through her laughter.

Elliot sat her gently down on the bed crawling over her easing her back down onto her back. He leaned down as he kissed the side of her neck, biting the skin just a little.

Olivia moaned.

Elliot sucked her skin into his mouth. Lick, suck, lick, and suck, he continued to move up her neck before descending on her mouth.

Olivia slipped her arms around his neck. She rubbed at the back of his neck as she played with his hairline. She let her tongue wander into his open mouth caressing the wet, warm cavern. She let out a soft purring sound of contentment when they broke apart.

"God, I love that sound," Elliot whispered as he looked at her from underneath his hooded gaze.

"I can't believe we are like this," Olivia whispered.

Elliot smiled as he ran his finger down her face tracing the line of her jaw. "What do you mean?"

"You and me. Benson and Stabler. We are in bed, together. We are in a relationship together. God, if someone had told me this that first year," Olivia shook her head.

"What you weren't lusting after me that first year?" Elliot asked as he dropped next to her side in bed.

Olivia smiled as she moved onto her side, throwing her leg over Elliot's. "You scared the shit out of me when I first met you,"

Elliot laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, Cragen said you had been through like seven partners already. He warned me. He said you had an anger management problem," Olivia said as she ran her finger across his chin feeling the scruff of hair already growing.

"I thought you were beautiful. Well, that and Kathy is going to kill me," Elliot said as he leaned in kissing Olivia softly.

"You really thought that I was beautiful," Olivia smiled. "Not just that my ass was hot?"

Elliot smirked. "You're ass was beyond hot but yes I thought you were beautiful. I just had no idea that the inside would just as beautiful,"

"El," Olivia whispered.

"It is the truth, Liv," Elliot whispered. "I love your heart. It is so big and filled with compassion even though life has shown you so very little of that,"

Olivia felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Your my best friend, Liv," Elliot said his voice low and husky. "I didn't know it was possible to feel this way, to be like this, not until you,"

Olivia closed her eyes as another warm tear made its way down her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. "I didn't know it was possible for me to be this happy. I was content. I had my friends and work, I just thought maybe that was all I was ever going to have. I never thought I could feel like this, love like this, and be so completely happy. Not until you, Elliot," Olivia leaned forward rubbing her nose against his.

A/N: This was total fluff but I needed to write something happy. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Her

Chapter 19

Olivia smiled at Elliot as they lay together on the bed both their faces stained with tears from their earlier admissions, her leg strewn over his hip. She made the first move leaning forward capturing his upper lip between hers and sucking softly. She smiled against his mouth hearing the low growl that emitted from deep within him. She gently pushed him backwards with her casted arm and his own compliance.

Elliot let Olivia maneuver him on to his back with no resistance on his part as she climbed over him. Elliot closed his eyes his hips bucking up as she situated herself firmly on top of him, straddling him.

Olivia laughed lightly at his expression leaning down pushing her core against his growing erection as she kissed his closed eyelids.

Elliot's hands slipped to her hips. His fingers worked her shirt free of her pants and his hands dipped into the sides of her pants grasping the bare warm skin of her hipbones as he began moving her steadily back and forth over his straining erection.

Olivia bit her lower lip balancing on her good arm as she leaned over Elliot grinding her pelvis down onto him with each tug of his hands on her hips.

Elliot watched her face. He watched her teeth bite into the flesh of cherry red lips, her hair spill forward over her face as they grinded together. The friction between them even with their clothes on was unbelievable. The urge for more was building steadily. His balls drew up tightly inside his pants.

Olivia opened her eyes looking down at him a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as her teeth let go of her lip. "_I want you_," she whispered the words sincerely and simply her tone husky.

"_God, I want you_," Elliot whispered back his own voice almost shaking with need. He surprised her then by securing his hand at her back and flipping them over in one easy movement. "_**I want you**_," he growled out before his lips descended hungrily on hers.

Olivia tried to keep up with Elliot's hungry kisses. His mouth was attacking hers, furiously. She could feel his hands, which had moved hastily between them undoing the buttons of her shirt. Her own hands tugged his shirt free of his pants and wandered over the warm expansive skin of his back.

Elliot moaned feeling the softness of her fingertips, the warmth of her palms trailing up the already sensitized skin of his back. He moved back into her touch.

Olivia smiled at Elliot's involuntary reaction. She moved her hands up his back rubbing his skin firmly until she got to the curve of his shoulders where she curled her fingers and held.

Elliot lifted his head, his mouth hovering just inches from her face. He leaned forward his tongue coming out to touch hers even before their lips met.

Olivia's tongue thrust out eagerly meeting his. Their mouth followed suit their lips pressing together feverishly. Olivia felt the cool air over her abdomen as Elliot had succeeded in undoing the string of buttons. Now, she wanted to feel his chest warming her, their bodies skin to skin. Olivia let go of her grip on his shoulders sliding her hands down his back and out of his shirt. She worked her good hand into what little space was between them to tug at his buttons. As she slowly undid the bottom three without breaking contact with his mouth, she was proud of herself.

Elliot's hand joined hers undoing the top buttons. Their hands met in the middle and Elliot rose up so that she could push his shirt over his shoulders and off. His lips refusing to break contact with hers, as he pushed her shirt off with his hands.

Olivia aided him by lifting up alternately so that he could get each arm out of her shirt. Olivia felt her bra give and Elliot tugged it unceremoniously down her arms. Olivia gasped into his mouth as he settled back on top of her. His chest rubbing warmly against her already hardened nipples. His body felt indescribable against hers. The muscular plane of his chest encountering the softness of her skin was like heaven. His nipples too were hard and as they moved together they would rub against hers making Olivia want to weep with happiness.

Elliot's hand wedged itself between their bodies his palm beginning its exploration of the soft skin of her abdomen. Elliot almost growled as his fingers glided up over her arched rib cage to the delicate underside her breast. Unable to wait, he cupped the fullness of her breast in his hand his thumb rubbing roughly over the distended nipple. Elliot broke their kiss looking down at his hand holding her breast his thumb working the distended pink bud. He growled this time shifting to lower his mouth. He immediately closed his mouth over the peaked nipple sucking hard.

Olivia's hand immediately went to the back of his head holding him place as her hips grinded upward. His mouth was hot, wet, and eager on her nipple. The combination was intense. "_That feels so good_," she whispered.

Elliot's teeth closed around her nipple at the husky tone of her admission. He groaned against her nipple as her lower half-grinded upward against the raging hard on in his pants. "Fuck," he whispered around her breast. Elliot's other hand moved lower and he lifted slightly to allow his hand to slip between her legs. Elliot cupped her there, holding tightly as he rubbed his hand against the material of her pants.

"_El_," Olivia moaned. "_Ah, mmm_,"  
Elliot rubbed harder, the heat radiating off her driving him insane. He let her nipple slide wet out of the confines of his mouth. "_Are you wet_?" Elliot asked.

Olivia's body was trembling slightly and she was panting, the answer was a given but she knew he wanted her to say it. "_Yes_," she whispered her voice trembling.

"_Really wet_?" Elliot asked his voice several octaves lower.

Olivia nodded wordlessly.

Elliot looked down at her big solemn brown eyes. "_Good because I want to taste you, eat you, and bury my tongue inside you_,"

Olivia whimpered at Elliot's words.

Elliot lifted himself up off Olivia. He squeezed between her legs before removing his hand. He undid the button to her pants and slid down the zipper. He eased her pants and underwear off in one fell swoop.

Olivia shivered rubbing her legs together restlessly on the bed as she looked up at him.

Elliot's eye burned as he looked down at her naked form stretched across the bed. "_Spread your legs_," he commanded. His blue eyes blazing navy with desire his voice dripping with sex.

Olivia kept her eyes fixed on him as she bent her knees and spread her legs open for him. Her tongue darted out wetting her lips in anticipation.

"_God, you are fucking perfect_," Elliot said as he approached her placing both his hands on her knees, he pushed her legs open further before grabbing her hips and hauling her ass to the edge of the bed. He dropped down between her legs on his knees.

Olivia's head dropped back to the bedspread. She could feel his breath warm against her core. "_El_?" Olivia questioned her voice quivering with anticipation.

Elliot didn't, couldn't answer her as he stared mesmerized at her. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before but every time was such a treasure for him always something new to discover or something older to cherish. He rubbed his knuckles against the soft downy curls feeling their dampness. He gently parted her opening her up studying her down there, the soft blend of pinks and browns glistening wet ready for him. He gently rubbed his fingers up and down inside her parted slit gathering moisture.

Olivia bit her lip so hard that she was sure that she would bleed as Elliot's fingers lazily played between her legs. Was he trying to kill her? Her heart was racing with each pass of his fingertips low enough to graze her entrance but not entering and high enough to touch her clit but not rubbing.

Elliot could sense Olivia's impatience as her hips restlessly rolled on the bed. He pulled his fingers back and took a long leisurely lick down her parted center.

"_Fuck_!" Olivia growled her hips launching off the bed.

Elliot laughed softly. "_That is what I am going to do just first with my tongue_," he whispered before repeating his previously motion putting some pressure behind it. He repeated this action several times before maneuvering the fingers of his other hand holding her open. He adjusted them so that he gently lifted the hood of her clitoris exposing the now swollen pink bud. Elliot loved it. He nuzzled his nose softly against her inhaling deeply. He lifted his head and with the next swipe of his tongue pounced onto her clit. He flicked his tongue over and over the little bud watching as it became more and more pink and swollen.

Olivia panted and moaned, her hips writhing against his mouth. She screamed with he took her clitoris in his mouth and suckled. "_El_!"

Elliot sucked harder then let go moving his tongue downward and thrusting it in as far as possible. She was wet, warm, and spicy there. Elliot could not get enough. Elliot eagerly fucked her with his tongue as his fingers dropped onto her clitoris and became to rub in hard vigorous circles.

Olivia gasped feeling the heat begin to build her legs starting to tremble. The sensation was so good and her body ached for it. "_Harder_," she begged breathlessly.

Because she was small and tight, Elliot felt the first clench of her walls lightly against his tongue. He thrust his tongue hard and firm against the top of her vagina.

Olivia howled as her orgasm rippled through her and wetness saturated Elliot's tongue.

"_Mmmm_," Elliot moaned as he continued to tongue fuck her until her climax stopped. When it did, Elliot stood up abruptly undoing his pants and shoving them down. He didn't even have them all way off before he descended upon her again. Instead, Elliot kicked them off with his feet as he lay on top of her. He lifted up slight getting himself into position. He thrust forward with his hips breaching the tight muscular ring of her entrance. It was always an extremely tight fit. It felt unbearably good on his cock and Elliot knew if he did not really concentrate on holding back, he would come just from the entrance alone. Her walls clenched around the head of his cock like spandex.

Olivia swallowed hard the first couple of seconds always took some getting used to. His cock was so wide and long, her body had to adjust to him. She looked up at Elliot giving him a soft gentle kiss to let him know she was okay.

Elliot kissed Olivia back reveling in the sweet silky softness of her lips. "_Liv_," he breathed her name like a prayer as he began to descend into her fully. Once fully seated bottoming out deep inside her so much so that he rubbed up into the opening to her cervix, they began to fall into a steady rhythm. Their hips moved together in tandem her body following his as they rocked together.

The room filled with their heavy breathing, soft sighs, and soft cries of pleasure. The room smelled of sex. Elliot barely pulled out of her with each thrust instead grinding his hips and his cock insistently against hers. Sweat dripped from his brow as his head bowed over her. He reached between their sweaty bodies pushing his hand into the tight space between their pelvises. His fingers sought out her clit. He began to rub hard as he maneuvered his hips thrusting his cock deep and high rubbing the roof of her vagina with every thrust.

Olivia whimpered her mouth dropped open as she tried to form words her body coiling inside. The pleasure was so delicious, so tight. Olivia's eyes locked with Elliot's. He was so deep inside her and his eyes refused to break contact.

"_I love you, I love you, I love you_," Elliot whispered making his movements as deep and hard as he physically could his eyes focused on hers.

Olivia cried as her second orgasm hit her. The combination of Elliot's words, his movements, and his touch all too much. Her back arched and tears streamed from her eyes as she had the most intense orgasm of her life. "_I love you, El_!"

Elliot captured her mouth feeling her clench tightly and cream all over his cock. His own orgasm spilled forth and his body trembled with its depth.

A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I am writing 2000 word papers every week for school. Hope this was not too graphic for readers just wanted to post some Olivia and Elliot intimacy.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Her

Chapter 20

Nine months later...

Olivia leaned back against Elliot's chest. "I can't wait,"

Elliot smiled against the top of her head brushing her hair that stuck sweat soaked to her forehead. He shook the cup beside him. "Me either, Liv. You need some more ice chips?"

Olivia shook her head as her next contraction hit. She breathed through it feeling Elliot's lips brush the top of her hair. Olivia leaned back again as the contraction subsided.

Elliot smiled rubbing her arm. "You are doing so great. They are coming quicker now. Is the epidural helping,"

"God yes,"Olivia said letting out a throaty laugh, a combination of sheer exhaustion and excitement.

The doctor poked her head into their labor and delivery room. "How are we doing Olivia?"

"Ready," Olivia answered quickly without any hesitation.

The nurse laughed at Olivia's response which hadn't changed since she had arrived.

The doctor smiled and chatted with the nurse before sitting down on the stool in front of the bed. "Let's see how ready you are Mrs. Stabler,"

Olivia grinned at the use of her new married name. She still got a rush hearing someone call her that.

Elliot put the ice chips down before rubbing both her arms up and down with his hands. "You ready Mrs. Stabler?" Elliot asked his voice filled with emotion.

"More than," Olivia said.

The physician looked up from her place on her stool in front of Olivia. "You ready to push, Olivia?"

Olivia nodded.

Elliot sitting directly behind her helped her get into position holding her, his hands gently squeezing her knees.

Olivia leaned forward and began pushing with Elliot behind her whispering words of encouragement. "You're doing so good, Liv,"

"The baby's head is crowning," The doctor said. "There is a lot of hair on this baby's head,"

Olivia laughed despite the pain. "That's a good thing,"

"No comments, Liv," Elliot growled.

Olivia's physician smirked.

"Okay the head is out. The shoulders are next and I am going to need one more big push," The doctor said smiling.

"You got this, Liv," Elliot whispered.

Olivia placed her hands on top of Elliot's that were resting on her knees and gave one final shove gritting her teeth together in concentration. Seconds later the doctor handed the baby to the nurse and a loud cry filled the room.

Olivia slumped back against Elliot. Her legs visibly trembled. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

The nurse crossed the room quickly carrying their baby. She placed the baby directly into Olivia's arms. Elliot' arms rested directly beneath her so that when the nurse placed the baby into Olivia's arms both of them were holding the baby.

"Congratulations on your beautiful baby girl," The nurse said softly.

Olivia was mesmerized any pain she had experienced was long forgotten as she stared down at her baby. "She is perfect El,"

Elliot's own eyes were filled with tears of joy as he watched Olivia cradle their daughter unwinding her blanket inspecting her tiny fingers and toes. "She is perfect just like her mom," Elliot whispered.

Olivia leaned back turning her head to capture Elliot's lips. Olivia sighed into his mouth. "I love you,"

"I love you too both of you," Elliot said.

The doctor smiled at them. "Olivia, I need to do some stitches. You tore when her shoulders passed. I will take care of that then we can get you upstairs. Are you feeling okay?"

Olivia nodded.

"Liv, you sure?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled at the obvious concern in Elliot's voice. "I am perfect, so perfect, so happy,"

Elliot brushed the top of her head with his lips. "I know,"

Nine more months...

Elliot opened the door quietly. He slipped inside hoping Olivia had gotten some rest today. Elliot dropped his keys and jacket on the foyer table making his way down the hall of their apartment to the living room. He passed by the kitchen smelling the fragrant aroma of tomatoes and cheese signaling Olivia's lasagna. He smiled deciding to check on Olivia and the kids before any taste testing which he was sure to catch hell for anyway. He found Olivia curled up on the sofa one arm wrapped around a sleeping Eli and the other clutching the baby monitor by her head. Both Olivia and Eli were lightly snoring almost in sync making Elliot fight the urge to laugh. He almost tripped over the toys strewn in front of the sofa as he grabbed the blanket behind the couch to cover them.

Elliot went a little further down the hall to the baby's room. He peaked his head in and immediately heard the soft rhythm of his daughter's steady breathing. He walked over to the crib smiling as she smiled back up at him. Elliot leaned against the crib drinking in the sight of his beautiful daughter cooing and gazing up at him with the most beautiful brown almond shaped eyes just like her mother. Elliot reached down into the crib scooping her up and making his way to the rocker.

"Do you have any idea, how much daddy missed you today?" Elliot asked.

His daughter stared back at him her eyes locked on his as if she were listening to every word. Her tiny eyebrow furrowed in an expression that matched Elliot's own when he was concentrating hard.

"I missed you and your momma so much Elle," Elliot said.

"We missed you too," Olivia whispered from the door where she leaned against the frame watching Elliot talk to Elle.

Elliot smiled and crooked a finger and Olivia's direction beckoning her to join them.

Olivia walked over smiling.

"Eli still asleep?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Out like a light," Olivia confirmed. "I didn't have the heart to wake him. We went everywhere today,"

Elliot slipped his arm around Olivia as she slipped onto his lap in the rocker while he held Elle against his chest with the other arm.

Olivia swung her legs over Elliot's knees letting her head rest on his chest as she rubbed their daughter's back. "Work was bad?"

"Nah," Elliot said. "Truth is I barely remember it when I walk in this door. Its funny I used to not be able to do that but I don't seem to have any trouble with it these days,"

Olivia smiled. "That's good El,"

Elliot nodded. "I miss you there,"

Olivia smiled. "I miss being there. Did you tell Don?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, he gets it. Its a good opportunity that gets me day hours and I can be with you and the kids,"

Olivia placed a soft kiss on Elle's head. "I know it is hard for them. Me quitting and then you,"

"Yeah," Elliot said. "But they are happy for us,"

"Did you ever think we would be here? Together? Happy?" Olivia said.

Elliot shifted in the chair adjusting them so he could look her in the eyes. "I have always loved you. First as my partner then as my best friend and now as my wife. We were always together, will always be together, and I have been always been happy as long as I was with you Olivia. This," he gestured between them. "This was always going to happen,"

A/N: I was going to be super ambitious and post two updates tonight but I am working on more updates as we speak. It would help if I got some feed back on which story to update next, Fate, Season 14, Resurrection, or Monster? Hope everyone enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories!


End file.
